Unshed Tears
by white tiger of dreams 17
Summary: Kai's college years are supposed to be his best. But they are not, his guilt from his past still lingers in the deepest parts of his soul. Can a girl change his mind, or will he succum to his own darkness inside. Rape. summary inside kaioc Talaoc
1. Summary

Unshed Tears

WhiteTigerofDreams17

Rated R for later chapters

Beyblade

Kai/OC Tala/OC

Ok this is my first story since deactivated my account last July. I am originally Kai-Hiwatari-7 switched to white tiger of dreams. So yeppers I am back! And hopefully get this story done before I have to go back to school from winter vacation. Which I might add that I haven't started yet XD. Ok, here's to the summary, which is going to be shorter than I wanted it to be but I don't really feel like adding all I want to it, because if I would, it might discourage you all thinking that all my chapters are going to be so ungodly long that you will spend four hours on one chapter alone. That's not the case here; these chapters are going to be average, not too long but not too short also.

Summary

Alone in this world is what he felt; he knew that there was no one who actually

understood him enough to tell them what he actually thought, his heart as cold as the hard

stone he perched upon in this dreaded night. Its cold, real cold five degrees below zero

cold, the sleet covered his dark blue hoodie, and the cold seeped down and chilled him to the bone.

"Why didn't I bring a heavier jacket." He thought to himself.

At one time he had trusted another with his feelings, with his emotions, with everything that he thought, seen and heard. That trust led to the destruction of his best friend. After that, He promised himself never again, never again was he going to let another suffer for him. Never again was he going to let anyone past that stone barrier around his heart.

"My walls are unbreakable." Kai thought to himself as he slowly made his way back to the hell-hole they called school.


	2. A new girl

Unshed Tears

WhiteTigerofDreams17

Beyblade

Ok all here's the first chapter for you. Review, review and review!! Please and Thank you!

Chapter One

The storm blew hard, the cold sleet falling like needles onto Kai's face. The wind blew hard and fast, the cold air sending chills up Kai's spine. He was a few miles from the school, but that's a few miles that he is going to have to walk. Many cars passed by him, but none of them offered him a ride.

Of course he really didn't want them to stop. He didn't want them to think he needed anything from anyone. That's not Kai at all, he never asked for anything, nor did he ever want anything from anyone. He lost his parents, his grandfather sent him into this hell-hole, Boris almost killed him, and what's worse is the teachers treat him differently. Actually that doesn't bother him all too much because a lot of people treat him differently, they always have and always will.

When Kai was younger he didn't understand why others were scared of him, now he purposefully intimidates them. Normally wearing a black or a blue hoodie, long baggy black pants, with countless numbers of chains dangling off of his pants. Under his hoodie however, he wore a black t-shirt or blue t-shirt of some type. The same colors every day, but he had numerous amounts of cloths in his closet. Actually he liked to buy new clothes, cause he could find something else to wear besides the same thing. However, he never tired of the same colour. Black and blue have always been his favorite colour, since he could remember being in the Abby. He never really understood why he liked the colour's that much besides the fact he was physically abused there, and that was the colour of the bruises left covering his body. Although he went through all that, one would expect him to hate the colours.

Underneath Kai's hoodie he had his beloved gauntlets. Black cloth like substance that wrapped around his wrist, hand and elbow. It met at a ring that went around his middle finger. Sharp stainless steel shark fin like shapes with dangerously pointy tips were at the elbow of the gauntlets. The things never ripped his hoodie's, but they caused numerous amounts of damage to other people who had run ins with him.

Kai walked for an hour more before his school came into view, he took off at a sprint to get to his room and get into something warm. Kai was the fastest runner at the school, and he knew it all too well. When he tried out for track he out lapped the best teammates that the school had. Kai could run the mile in three minutes and fifty three seconds, his powerful long legs gave him an advantage over the other players. Kai sprinted to his room wanting so badly to get out of the cold he made it safe and sound without being caught… or so he thought. Not more than two minutes after Kai closed his door, two teachers barged into his room and restrained him. They took him to the basement. Kai has been there many times; this is how they treat him different from the rest of the students. Normally school rules said that no physical or mental harm was bestowed on the students, but Kai was the only acceptation. The teachers take whips to him almost every week. He always ends up doing something wrong from getting a A- on a test, or not eating his peas, or having lint on his floor, he was beaten for it. If there was anything Kai hated more than school it would have to be the beatings he received for no apparent reason.

Kai had tried to run away, but it never worked, they always found him, they always came looking for him. He never had any time to get away before they would find him and bring him back to beat him. Never did Kai understand why he was beaten, nor did he understand how they found him. He must have been bugged or something Kai thought to himself once in a while.

Three days after Kai was out in the sleet and the snow, he came down with a fever, he didn't tell the teachers, because he didn't what to know what they will do to him if they found out that he is sick, and its from sneaking around at night in the dark, in the rain, sleet, and the cold. Kai walked around the school all day not paying attention to any of his studies, which resulted in him getting called down to the deans after a while.

"What are you doing here again?" the dean asked Kai the fourth time he was down there.

"Humph." Was all that Kai said which resulted in him getting slapped across the face.

"Boy!" the dean yelled at him again "answer me if you want to stay in this school any longer." He yelled at Kai

"You wouldn't fucking expelled me if you were paid to, I boost up your schools grades, let alone my grandfather pays you too much to anyways so fuck off!" he yelled at his dean as he walked away from him trying to make it to his dorm before he fainted.

Kai wasn't so lucky, as he walked down the hall he started to get dizzy once again, leaning up against the lockers trying to gain his balance he passed out. Five hours later he found himself in a dorm on a rather comfy bed looking up to a beautiful worried face.

A girl hovered over him; she had a beautiful face, her flawless porcelain skin, her jet-black hair cascaded down her shoulders and over her firm breasts which were exposed by her v in her shirt.

"Wha…?" Kai asked trying to sit up.

"Lay down!" she demanded.

Kai looked in her silver eyes, a colour he hasn't ever seen, and they seemed demanding, but soft and kind. Also a tint of worried ness was showing through the startle ness.

"Who are you?" Kai asked sitting up, his cold mask appearing across his features.

"You don't know me." The girl said showing a similar cold mask.

"Why the hell am I here?" Kai asked trying to stand up.

The girl stood up and pushed Kai hard to the bed

"Because dope, you passed out at my locker." The girl said forcefully keeping him on the bed when he tried to get up again.

Kai sighed and stayed down, his fever was reducing he could feel that but her forcefulness was pissing him off.

Kai let her do what she was going to do to him which really ended up in him being forced to eat chicken noodle soup, have a cold rag on his forehead and end up falling asleep himself.

Six am in the morning on a Saturday he woke up, his arm was falling asleep but he couldn't move it for some reason.

"What the fuck?" he said trying to move his arm but finding it near impossible.

Kai looked down and let his eyes adjust. Asleep on his arm was the girl that had helped him through the night. She had fallen asleep on his arm and ended up cutting the circulation off of it.

"Was she up all night?" Kai thought wondering… his fever was gone and he felt better. She had nursed him back to health, but why? What were her motives? His questions were cut short as she woke up.


	3. love or lust

Unshed Tears

WhiteTigerofDreams17

R

Kai/Oc Tala/Oc

Thanks go out to Declaration and Beebo Shanks for their reviews! **Gives them both a bouquet of white roses** hehe. Review and find out what you will get.

This is done with some help from my friend Jason… Aka Kage, he helped me with figuring out how somethings sound.

Chapter Two

"Who are you?" Kai asked the sleeping girl as she woke up

"Rayne…" the girl replied.

Kai hmphed. He didn't know why he even asked her that question. It's not like he cared.

Rayne stood up and yawned, checking her watch she looked at Kai.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him

"Why do you care." Kai replied bored.

Taken back by his remark she glared at him "because you dope, you fainted near my locker, so I skipped the last of my three classes to help you!" she yelled at him.

"Then go back to school." He rolled his eyes at her.

Rayne did the most uncalled for thing anyone could have ever done to Kai; she backslapped him across the face.

Kai stared at her. No one has ever touched him like that and gotten away for it.

Kai grabbed the girls shoulders flying to his feet he slammed her against the door. She stood there looking at him not a fear in her eyes; she was calmer than he would ever be in her situation.

"You don't scare me." She said with fire in her eyes as she sat there three inches off the ground as he held there to his head height.

Kai only glared at her once more before his eyes fell to her lips for some reason. He felt something weird in the pit of his stomach something fluttery.

"What the hell…" he cursed at him self for even touching her.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" he yelled at her out loud, and an inch from her face.

"Get off your high horse and let me the FUCK down." She emphasized the word fuck.

Kai stared into her deep silver orbs; he was lost in their depts. He wanted to kiss her but something drove him to just let her down. His arms didn't allow it, they wouldn't move.

She only sat there unmoving, her eyebrow quirked at him questionably wondering what the fuck he's going to do.

Kai wanted to claim her lips in a kiss, he wanted so bad to taste her wet mouth. He needed to taste her. Something in him was driving him insane if he didn't kiss her. However on the other hand his mind was yelling at him to just put her down. He wasn't sure what to do. He needed to kiss her or he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about it, but he also needed to leave as quickly as he could.

Kai turned around with her in his arms still; he threw her to the bed, and took off out her dorm. He didn't know where he was at first, but was accustomed to his surroundings immediately.

"What the fuck am I doing!" he cussed himself out as he ran to his own dorm.

After slamming his dorm door shut he slid down it.

"Fuck this hurts." He said looking down at his erection. Shaking his head he decides to go into the bathroom for a cold shower.

After the cold shower Kai couldn't get his mind off of Rayne. She was like a song that gets stuck in your head for weeks and you can't get it out.

"What's so great about her?" Kai thought to himself

"Her eyes." He finally was able to reply.

Yes she had a body to die for, perfectly rounded breasts, great skin, soft hair and tall around 5'9" but her eyes was her most captivating feature about her. Her eyes burned holes into his wall he had around his heart. Her eyes were the center mark for her beauty. Of course she had to have a boyfriend. No beauty like that could go around and not have the guys gone gaga over her.

Kai flipped on the T.V. wondering if there was anything on that would suit him. Which he didn't find of course. He couldn't keep her eyes out of his mind and every time he thought about her the more he wanted to kiss her. He decided to go to sleep, since he needed rest anyways.

Waking up Sunday morning only left him more annoyed. He didn't have anything to do; you really don't do much in college. Well normal people do, he's not normal though. Kai decided to crack open a book and study physiology. After three hours of studying that he decided that it was ok to go for a walk.

Kai walked around the fountain in the center of the university, he needed something to clear his mind, when he got to the water fountain standing there looking at it was black. That's all he saw was black until the figure turned around.

"Fucking god damnit, out of anywhere she had to be, she had to be here!" he cursed out loud to himself.

Kai turned around Rayne stared at him again with a raised eyebrow. Kai didn't care; the cold October air was getting to him again. He coughed roughly and fell to his knees again.

Footsteps came running up behind him as he felt a pair of warm hands on his back

"First of all, what the fuck are you doing out here without a coat and have a bad cold?" Rayne said helping him to his feet as she took off her coat and handed it to him, which he didn't take.

"And second of all, I'm not the devil so you can talk to me." She said putting the coat on his shoulders as she walked him back to where he came from.

Kai walked back to her dorm with her because she didn't know where his was. She led him inside and sat him down at her kitchen table. By the time they got there Kai was freezing again, he was trembling and his breathing harsh from coughing.

Rayne only shook her head as she walked to her bedroom and brought him out a fake tiger stripped fur blanket and replaced it with the coat.

"Hell I'm the crazy one. I should just let you catch pneumonia and die." She said mumbling to herself.

She walked back to the kitchen and put some hot water on the stove. Preparing some tea for him. She turned around and Kai was leaning against her kitchen doorframe

"Why don't you?" he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't know." Rayne said gazing into his deep crimson eyes.

Kai couldn't fight the urge any longer, he had kept from kissing her before, but this time he couldn't. He walked up to her and pulled her close to him. Wrapping his arms and the blanket around her he picked her up gently this time and pressed her into the wall as he looked into her lovely silver eyes.

Rayne wasn't sure what to do, she wanted him to kiss her, but she also wanted him to let her go.

Kai gazed into her eyes, and his mind was lost. He had to kiss her; it was a need that was driving him insane since yesterday, when he first laid eyes on her silver orbs.

Kai leaned down and captured her lips in a soft kiss, his lips lightly brushing against hers in a teasing motion. He gently kissed her, his eyes drifting shut as he did so.

Brushing his lips against hers in a tormenting kiss wasn't good enough for him; he lightly brushed his tongue against her lips asking for entrance.

Rayne was startled that he even kissed her, no one could see past her normally defiant poise, nor would she let him close enough to do so. But she found herself opening up completely to this stranger who she didn't even know his name.

Kai slipped his tongue past her lips and tasted her wet cavern; he had to taste it all, to feel it all, to experience it all. The kiss was unbelievable; he hasn't ever experienced anything like it before.

Rayne closed her eyes and gasped lightly, his warm tongue exploring her mouth gently but demanding. He tasted of mint and a deeper sensation of man, exotic yet gentle at the same time.

She tasted like cinnamon, spicy yet something else hung there, almost like rubbing silk over your lips, and your tongue.

Rayne lightly brushed her own tongue over his, which earned her a moan in response as he pushed her more roughly against the wall bringing him up to his height and holding her there by her stomach.

Kai finally broke off the kiss only because they had to breath. He set her on the ground and turned away from her.

"Damn." Kai said to himself.

Rayne slid down the wall unable to speak her emotions jumbled up so much inside, she hasn't ever kissed a guy before so this was her first time, and it was great… but something was missing yet she didn't know what.

Kai turned around and looked into her eyes, trying to see something there, something different than what he felt. All he felt was lust… he hoped she didn't feel anything more.


	4. Unforgiven Moments

Unshed Tears

WhiteTigerofDreams17

R

Declaration I am not going to make this a rape XD the thought tempted me but my luck I'd make it too detailed and get this story banned and this account banned -.- I don't understand I might just make the extended version of his kiss on adultfanfiction, for you all who want to see that stuff and let me get away for it no worries, ask Declaration, I can get into some detailed things XD okays here's the next chapter that's going to take me forever.

Chapter three

Kai stood there looking at Rayne, her eyes were glazed over slightly and she was still sitting on the floor where she slid down the wall.

"What was I thinking?" Kai asked him self over and over and over again.

Rayne stood up blushing lightly she walked up to Kai and placed her hands on his hips. Looking into his crimson eyes she finally spoke in a low voice. "What is your name?" she asked him lightly

Kai stared at her; from the moment she moved he knew he was going to end up reclaiming her lips as his. Kai shivered when she placed her hands on his sides and when she spoke he didn't hear her at first. It took a few seconds before her question registered.

"Kai." Kai lightly spoke

"Well then Kai" she spoke softly, standing on her tippy toes so she was face to face with him She looked at his lips before leaning down to kiss him…

An explosion sounded from behind the both of them, which made them both jump.

Rayne spun around to find her glass pot which she was boiling water, exploded shattering the glass all over the place, the fire blew out from the water, and the hot water spilled everywhere.

Kai jumped, it startled him even looking down at the gigantic mess that was streaming down her stove he pushed her to the side gently and started to clean up the mess.

Rayne went and got a towel and the garbage can, while she turned off the gas and picked up a piece of glass and placed it in the garbage can.

"Ow fuck!" she cursed cutting herself on a piece of glass. Pulling back, she holds her hand up as blood ran down her arm. The cut stretched from her ring finger down her palm to her wrist.

Kai looked up as she cursed and instantly seen the blood. Dropping everything he was doing he grabbed a dishtowel and wrapped it around her hand. He pulled her gently to the bathroom to look for something to cover that up.

"Hold on." He said lightly to her looking for something to wrap it up, getting some gauze that he found in the cupboard and dressed the wound up.

Rayne seen the look in his eyes when he helped her, he was caring for her, he helped her, like she had helped him. "Is he just repaying the favor?" she asked herself staring into his eyes.

Kai finished dressing her hand before washed the blood off of his. "Be more careful." He said to her gently taking a clean towel and wiping the blood off of her arm and elbow.

Rayne hasn't ever had someone speak to her like that, it wasn't harsh, and it wasn't mean or anything. Kai's voice showed concern and caring. He was concerned that she got hurt.

After he wrapped the blanket around himself again and glanced back at her before walking out to clean up the rest of the mess. Kai sighed as he cleaned up the mess and looked behind him. Rayne was standing there with a mop in her hand and a smile on her lips. "If I can't clean up glass without cutting myself, then mopping it is." She said lightly trying to lighten the mood some.

Kai smirked and walked up to her, she didn't step back but she had to look up to him.

"And you find something else to cut yourself on?" Kai said lightly "no way." He said taking the mop away from her.

Rayne looked at him slightly, he cracked a joke, she didn't care that he took the mop away from her.

Kai finished cleaning up the mess as Rayne stood there staring at him. She hadn't moved a muscle. Kai smirked again he walked up to her and placed the broom against the door. Picking her up, he took her to her room. Since all the dorms are the same they all had the same design.

Kai leaned her down on her bed and kissed her gently claiming her lips as his once again. He gently brushed his lips against hers in a teasing motion.

Rayne sighed against his lips as he kissed her, she don't think she's ever experienced anything like that before in her life. She kissed him back, just as softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. Kai happily accepted the invitation as he placed one knee on her left side to hold him up. He slipped his tongue past her lips once again finding her mouth enchanting.

He couldn't get enough of her; he had to have more, but was happy with what he had right at the moment. He ran his hand down her side and over her flat stomach. Kai found the hem of her shirt and pulled it up exposing her covered breasts and bare skin. Her light pale skin was warm to the touch as he ran his smooth hands over the silky skin.

Rayne moaned lightly when his hand touched her bare stomach. She didn't realize what he was doing at first until she felt him cup her tender breast in his hand. When he took her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, she moaned louder and took her good hand to intertwine her fingers in his two toned blue hair.

Tantalizing as it was, he wanted more. No he needed more. Letting go of her lips he pushed her shirt up to her neck and took her nipple between his teeth through the cotton of her bra. She moaned loudly as he did so. Reaching upwards to the clasp that held the bra together in the front, he quickly released her beautiful breasts from their encasing.

He took one breast in his mouth, lightly brushing his tongue over her nipple as he sucked lightly. His other hand brushed down her stomach to the button of her pants. He wanted so bad to take her.

Rayne sighed against Kais hair as she buried her face in it when he took her breast in his mouth, she didn't know what to do she was so inexperienced and she hoped he realized it.

This had to stop before it got out of hand, Kai couldn't afford to hurt her. He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed more, he needed to feel her inside walls stretching to fit him, he needed to hear her moan his name as she climaxed and he needed to feel his own release deep inside her.

Kai slipped his hand down her pants rubbing her cotton-encased mound, which resulted in Rayne melting underneath him moaning loudly.

Kai continued to rub her as he slipped a finger between her damp folds; inserting a finger inside her he pressed it upwards. Her tight walls squeezed his finger telling him one thing. She was inexperienced. She had never done anything like that. Startled, Kai pulled back, he straddled her hips and looked down at the sweaty pale girl he was about to fuck. Kai couldn't take this girl's virginity away from her. Especially when she probably didn't want to do that anyways, he just forced himself upon her.

Rayne suddenly lost the skin-to-skin contact as Kai turned around and ran out of her room. Rayne sat up and gained her normal posture, still feeling Kai's body upon her and his finger in her. By the time she made it out of her room, she heard her front door shut.

She wanted him, for some reason she wanted him more than anything. She ran out side without her own coat looking for him, she couldn't see anything, it was pouring. Kai was out in the pouring rain hopefully in his dorm by now.

Kai kept running he didn't know where he was going until he opened the door to his dorm. He was about to cross the line with an inexperienced. He couldn't do that he had to get away. Kai slammed his dorm shut and flew into the bathroom, he was horny, and thinking about her wasn't doing him any good

Rayne thought and thought what she did wrong, she couldn't figure it out. At least she knew his name now so she didn't have a thousand guys to weed through.

Rayne got on the school database, she is a hacker and she can hack into anything, plus it does help that she does all the filing for the deans. Therefore she has all the passwords. Rayne searched up the Kai's that were at the school. She found two, Kai Hiwatari and Kai Lemont. Rayne clicked on Kai Lemont's name and found a blond staring back at her, so the other Kai, Kai Hiwatari had to be him. She clicked on it and found her handsome man that was just at her house looking back at her.

A scowl as always on his face, but it is what makes him hot. "Oh gods Kai, I wish you were in my arms again." she sighed looking at his picture.

Kai stuck his head out of the cold shower he succumbed himself too. He needed release, he needed to find some slut and fuck her dry so he would feel better. No, he didn't want anyone but her. He needed her. For some reason and his need wasn't getting any better.

The day passed slowly, so did the whole week. Kai want for her didn't cease it increased. He didn't remember where her dorm was therefore he couldn't go there and tell her. Hell telling her would be admitting to him that he wanted her. And he didn't want anyone.

Kai got a knock on his dorm door that broke him out of his thoughts. He walked to it and opened it. Staring at him was a pair of turquoise eyes and blood red hair.

"T…T…. T…Tala!" Kai stuttered.

"Yep Kai, it's me!" Tala said stepping into the doorframe pushing Kai backwards.

Kai stared at his old friend who was supposed to be dead. He was killed long ago, he died in Kai's arms.

"Are you a ghost?" Kai said flabbergasted.

"No but I am hungry." Tala said smirking walking up to his taller friend. "Kai it's been along time." Tala said hugging his friend.

The whole week was better, since Tala came back Kai had a friend that he could talk to, he had missed his friend. After Kai's classes they walked around reminiscing about things that they once did when they were younger. Not once did Rayne cross his mind cause Tala was on it too much on what they did, and that he's back.

Rayne couldn't get Kai off her mind though, she seen him around with his red haired friend, and she wondered if he was bi or gay.

"Was that the reason he stopped?" she thought to herself


	5. The find, the night, the worries

Unshed Tears

Chapter Four

Whitetigerofdreams17

Meh there's a reason why I don't really update this story anymore. I lost my want to write once again x.x!!!!!! But I am going to try and complete this chapter for you and see how it goes okies?

Also it's about five in the morning too -.-

**Gives Teri a cookie** Thankies for reviewing, I wuv you!

. . . . Not like that you perv!

Chapter Four

It's been one week, one week since he seen her face, one week since he tasted her lips on his, Rayne had been on Kai's mind for the whole week, but since Tala was around, his need for her was just a dull throb.

"I can't stand this anymore!" he yelled out loud one day when Tala wasn't around.

Tala was now going to the same school, and he was Kai's next-door neighbor. But since Kai and Tala were like best friends, they were always together. Rayne hadn't shown her face anywhere near Kai or Tala since he came

"Why can't I find out where she is." Kai wondered to himself searching through the school's directory looking at the students.

He came up with three hundred results for Rain, Raine, and many other spellings.

Tala walked into his room and wondered what he was doing.

"I'm looking for a friend her name is Rayne, but I can't seem to find her in the school directory.

"Rayne." Tala said smirking.

Kai typed it in and only one result for her name, he opened it and it was she.

Kai turned around and looked at Tala

"How did you know that?" he asked his friend

"She's in my physiology class, and she was writing a note to her friend, I intercepted it and it told me about your little fiasco you had with her before I showed up." Tala said.

"Do you know where her dorm is?" Kai asked kind of urgent.

"Yeah, it's 324 FC." Tala said.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Kai replied

"Because me and her did the naughty last night." Tala said smirking rubbing his fingernails on his shirt.

"Oh." was all Kai said before bowing his head.

"I'm kidding dude, it's right there." Tala said pointing to the computer screen. "Gees boy you have it out for her huh?" Tala replied.

"Sort of." Kai said.

Tala only shook his head and walked out of the room. "She is a hottie." Tala said shutting the door.

Kai stood up, he ran to the shower, in less than a minute he was out again, he brushed his teeth, put on deodorant, and his clothes. He ran out of the bathroom, slipped on his shoes and a small jacket before sprinting to her dorm. Kai made it to her door finally; it seemed like forever he was running. He rapped on it lightly waiting for an answer.

"Just a second." A voice replied through the door, since there was no peephole, she couldn't see who it was.

Opening the door with just a robe on Rayne looked at the flustered Kai. She wasn't expecting him to knock on her door, but she was glad it was he. Kai took one step and he had her in his arms again, shutting the door, and kissing her wasn't the hard part, what was, was locking it too.

Kai had her up against a wall, though this time an exploding glass bowl wasn't going to sidetrack him from her this time. He claimed her lips in a demanding kiss, he missed her mouth, he wanted her mouth, and finally he had it. Kissing her roughly, he trailed his hands down her neck over her well developed and firm breasts to her stomach and downwards to her folds.

Kai inserted a finger between her folds but not inside her, he wanted his member to be the first thing that did that. He drew small circles around her opening as she moaned and shook vigorously pressed up to him. Kai attacked her mound with his thumb; he rubbed it, which caused her to moan loudly in pleasure into his mouth.

Kai didn't know how he got there, but somehow he made it to her room. He put her on her bed, and removed the robe and tossed it aside. Claiming her lips again he kissed her roughly.

Kai pulled back to remove his shirt and his shoes, his socks were to follow after that. Rayne helped with the pants as she took his shaft in her hands and gave him a hand job.

Kai moaned in pleasure, he wanted more. No he needed more. Taking off his boxers and tossing them aside he positioned himself between her legs and entered her………..

(I'm not doing this whole thing right now… I'll post it on or if you want me to email it to you, send me an email to and Ill email it to you. Last time I had a detailed lemon my account was banned… -.-)

Later that night

Kai woke up to find himself pinned down to his bed by something. He had been dreaming that he made love to Rayne, and it was great. She fit him just perfectly after he stretched her. Thinking about his dream made him aroused again. Trying to get up he was still pinned down. Kai opened his eyes and found black… Black hair was all he seen. Looking to the side he caught sight of Rayne's peaceful sleeping face.

"Oh my god…" was all Kai thought.

He had made love to Rayne… It wasn't a dream… It really happened. Kai fell back onto the pillow and hit him in the face and slid his hands down his own cheeks.

"What have I done?" Kai thought to himself as he recalled the day's moments.

"Oh shit!" Was all Kai thought when he realized that he didn't even use protection. Not only did he have sex with a virgin, nine times out of ten, he just got her pregnant.

Rayne yawned and rolled closer to him, he was trapped, he couldn't get up to take a shower to wake himself up from this nightmare, and he couldn't leave her now either. That is until he found out if she was on the pill, and if she wasn't, she was going to have to have a pregnancy test.

"I wont leave her if she is." Kai thought to himself kissing her head lightly.

He couldn't hurt her like that, and leave her with a child trying to go through college. Kai had enough money in his name to raise a million children but he rarely used it. His parents were killed by a limo crashing into their own, so Kai sued the limo driver, the company and the people who were sitting in it. Kai had a great attorney so he won no problems but his parents dieing forced him to live with his grandfather…. That alone was hell to pay.

His grandfather abused him mentally and physically. There were so many things going on that he didn't want to talk about. Finally to Kai's wonder, a heart attack claimed his grandfathers' life. Which made him eighteen when it did, so now Kai is in college. His grandfather didn't want him wasting money on it when he had plenty to spend, but Kai didn't want to be an accountant for the family fortune, he didn't know what he wanted, therefore he took classes that ranged in construction to veterinarian. He had such a range of degrees that he could earn and use that he was going to go for the one he most liked, once he got the schooling in, and if he had a child. Well his plans wouldn't go down the drain, but it would make it harder for him and Rayne.

"Gods please don't make her pregnant." Kai thought to himself as Rayne finally awoke.

Yes I am going to complete this story for you all… if you want that lemon just email me till I get it typed up for Ill remember to email you it back okies… thanks Remember review please.


	6. uh oh

WhiteTigerofDreams17

Unshed Tears

Rated R

Beyblade

A/N hey all I am not going to post anymore chapters after this one, I only put these up for you all, and since I am not getting any reviews for it, I see no reason to keep it going, cause usually that means you don't like it.

So here is to my final chapter, unless you all review who read it.

Chapter Five A sudden surprise

"Gods, please don't make her pregnant." Kai thought to him self as Rayne finally awoke.

"mm.' Rayne said rolling over, she just had the best dream in her life, that she actually made love to her hot romanticist Kai Hiwatari. Rayne yawned again, only to find her nether areas sore.

"Hm. That's odd." She mumbled opening her eyes and seeing a blurred body next to her. Rayne fully opened her eyes and seen Kai staring at her.

"Morning." He said looking at her with his normal shield up.

"Shit… that wasn't a dream." She cursed lowly. Kai heard it all too well.

"Question, are you on the pill, the patch or the shot?" Kai asked her

"Yes, and thank god." She replied still dazed after finding out she had indeed made love to Kai Hiwatari.

Rayne sat up; she pulled the sheet upwards as she did.

"I thought that was a dream, I thought I was alone, I didn't realize that it was real Kai, and I'm sorry." Rayne said, fear welling up inside her.

Kai leaned up and took her in his arms.

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine, I knew what I was getting myself into when I came over here. I seduced you, and if you never want to talk to me again, then I understand Rayne, I understand fully." He said pulling her close to him, and burying his head into her shoulder and her long hair.

Rayne sighed. "I couldn't hate you Kai, and you didn't seduce me, I could of said no."

She stated.

"Not if you didn't realize that it was real." He replied dully.

"Kai, I'm in too good of a mood to argue right now, so if you do want to argue, then wait till after my shower." She said pulling away from him.

Rayne stood up, and walked to the shower, her hips swung side to side in a tormenting way in front of Kai. It made him realize he was still having the need for her. He decided that she should take a shower in peace, since they probably wouldn't be sharing another night together.

Rayne stood in the shower, the warm water washed over her body; she had made love to Kai. Well it wasn't love, it was sex, and he didn't love her he lusted her. Same goes for her, she doesn't love Kai, she needs him cause he makes her feel whole.

Rayne laid her head against the shower wall, trying to get her thoughts straight; she didn't now what she was going to do. She had just lost her virginity to him, and she didn't even love him. Hell she barely knew him.

"How could I be so stupid!" she thought to herself as she pounded her head lightly on the shower wall

Meanwhile Kai was working on finding all of his articles of clothing. He didn't even remember where he lost his sock. He searched all around her bedroom and finally gave up to go out into the kitchen and get a drink. That's when he seen his sock, and his shoes.

Kai just shook his head and rubbed his face slowly. "I can't believe I came here." He said to no one.

Rayne got out of the shower; she put her spare robe on since her first one was still in the living room. Rayne walked out into the kitchen where she put another pot on the stove full of water and proceeded to turn on the stove. She felt a pair of warm hands around her waist.

"lets not have another accident." Kai said kissing her neck from behind.

"Yes the last episode was quite painful if you ask me." She replied

Kai bid her farewell as he walked slowly back to his room. A teacher was standing behind the door so Kai couldn't see him, nor was he paying attention. All he knew is the moment he walked through the door he was hit on the back of the head by something. That was the last think Kai remembered.

Alright all that's all, kinda short I know but I don't mind, I don't want to waste any time on this if you are not going to review okies! So if you want me to keep this review. If not then don't.


	7. Chapter Six

White Tiger of Dreams

Chapter Six

Rated R

(A/N Hey all sorry its taking me a while to update this, been having problems with the computer so when I was in the middle of making this chapter, it frozed and deleted my chapter, then we had to reformat the whole thing so I have to go into my mail box and get the draft that I had saved while I started writing this at school..

THANK YOU TALAANDKAILUVER,TRACY ANN, FIREANGELTEARS AND MARISAXKAI (AND HER SISTER) for reviewing. I't means a great deal to me since not many people review my stories for some odd reason. Again, like before, I really like reviews, but since I don't really get as many as I want, then I will take this story off if I don't get the needed reviews. I need them so I know if you all like the stories that I do write. I don't write much because I don't get the insperation needed to write. Thats why I don't write origionals and have them sent in, because I really don't think my writing is all that great. Welp heres Chapter Six.)

(rape and beating in the later chapter so if you dont like it, then read the part before the authors notes... after them then its the rape and stuff so fare warning dont say I didnt give you a fair chance to turn back)

Chapter Six

The world came to in a big haze, Kai stood pinned to the wall. He didn't know where he was or at the moment, who he was. He just sat there chained to the wall. From the distance he heard a pair of footsteps coming. They came closer and closer and closer.

"Wha…?" Kai thought as he tried to get his eyes to focus on who was coming towards him. A tall figure with gray hair looked down at Kai.

"Pathetic." The man said as he swung his foot into Kai's stomach.

That wasn't the only wound Kai realized he had. His head was sore, probably when he was hit walking out of Rayne's dorm. His left arm throbbed, probably broken. His ribs were sore; they kept him from breathing right. He decided those were also probably broken.

Kai couldn't speak, his mouth was gagged, and his throat was so dry it was impossible. He tried with all his might to move, but his body protested.

He had so many wounds he couldn't categorize them. His head to his toes was nothing but a throbbing pain; he suspected that they drugged him to stay out for a while. But how long was he out for? He didn't know. Kai looked down at his poor body, and found he was completely butt naked. He had no clothes on. Which didn't surprise him. What did however, what did surprise him was he wasn't horny. Usually when they caught him, they would rape him. Well it really depended on who caught him. That he didn't know.

Kai heard the footsteps coming closer; he made his body weak and closed his eyes acting like he hadn't woke up. The people who were coming closer were speaking in a cold low tone. Kai swallowed hard when he heard the footsteps grow nearer and nearer. He heard the voices, though he couldn't place the faces with them. He had heard them before but he just couldn't tell who it was.

"He's still out! You said he'd fucking be awake by now!" The first man yelled.

"I'm sorry sir, my team must of gave him an extra dose sir, I'm sorry!"

The second man begged and pleeded for the first to not hurt him. Kai sighed lightly, so no one would hear him. He hated being pinned to the wall, but whats worse, he really wanted to know who captured him, and he was sick and tired of the man pleeding for his survival.

Kai wondered where he was, if he was even at the school anymore. The first voice the one he had recognized had broke the silence, and the confines of his mind.

"Listen you little dweeb, but this boy is an essential to this school, we need him to get the funding deserved, and also I have a friend that needs a play toy." The man said as he walked away.

Kai heard the two footsteps walk away from him, he peeked his eyes open to see his dean and his councler walk away. Thats how he knew the voices, they were the ones who should of been helping him, not hurting him.

Kai tried for countless hours struggling to free himself, but alas he succumed to certain failure.

"you will not get free poor Kai." a voice echoed from nowhere as a tall slim well built man stepped into view. His face was well sculptured, a well rounded jaw line, a slim long nose, blonde hair to his shoulders, long arms and legs, and a stout body. The man smirked as he looked Kai up and down.

"You are mine!" the man said as he knealed in front of Kai.

-

(warning RAPE! SO TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DONT LIKE RAPE AND BEATING... FARE WARNING! DETAILED RAPE TOO AND DETAILED BEATINGS, BLOOD AND STUFF LIKE THAT... TURN BACK NOW! IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT STUFF...)

(FAIR WARNING)

(RAPE DOWN THERE, SO TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT STUFF)

(LAST CHANCE)

(WELL MAKE THIS THE LAST CHANCE)

(OK OK OK IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS THEN YOU ARE PERSISTANT...)

(FINE ALREADY QUIT HASSELING ME! ILL WRITE FOR PETES SAKE!)

(REMEMBER LAST CHANCE TO TURN BACK IF YOU DONT WANT TO HAVE KAI RAPE/BEATING/MOLESTATION AND ALL SORTS OF STUFF LIKE THAT)

Kai gasped lightly as the man leaned down, he grazed his palm down Kai's member roughly. Kai cringed, the pressure was hurting him, but he didn't make a peep.

The man grasped his member roughly, squeezing it hard in his rough calloused hands. He pulled and squeezed roughly. He didn't care if he was causing Kai pain or discomfort, he just wanted his own pleasures.

Kai still didn't say a word, he just had his eyes closed and took it all, though his body was starting to protest to him trying to ignore the man, it was turning him on no matter how much he argued with his body. His member began to throb as the man continued his brutal assult on Kai.

Kai was getting used to the roughness of the man, that was until the man pulled something out that was hard, and lashed out on Kai with it.

Kai hissed in pain as the wood struck his face, he clenched his eyes shut waiting for another blow but one didn't come. Kai looked up to the man, and seen that he worn a smirking mask.

He was happy he was causing Kai pain, Kai just noticed, he wanted to cause this pain, he actually was having fun beating Kai around. He struck Kai with the wood handle of sorts a few more times, before he took his own member out of his pants and forced it against Kai's thigh.

Kai didn't move, he figured if he did, it would only cause more pain.

"Stroak me!" the man commanded, but Kai couldn't move his arms, therefore he was motionless.

Kai glared at the man, but he went along uneffected, he wasn't going to let Kai off that easy so he...

(A/N HAHAHAHAHA I LEFT YOU ON A CLIFFY now you are going to be bugging me to see what happens... I am so evil)

WToD: haha

(random audience throws rotten tomatoes at her)

WToD: eeek rotten vegetables! Save it for someone worse than me!

(the random flying rotten vegetables make it on her head the slime running down her cheeks)

WToD: thanks, thats all I need.

Kai: great more Kai torture... thanks


	8. Chapter Seven

WhiteTigerofDreams17

Beyblade

R

(A/N THANK YOU FIREANGELTEARS for reviewing. YOU ARE MY BIGGEST AND MOST FAVORITEST FAN! Im sorry for all the Cliffies, but if I leave you on a cliffy, then you'll want more. And I can make more! Welp heres to the next chapter)

Chapter Seven

"Stroak me!" the man commanded, but Kai couldn't move his arms, therefore he was motionless.

Kai glared at the man, but he went along uneffected, he wasn't going to let Kai off that easy so he took Kai by the hair and pulled his head back.

"listen you little freak you are going to do what I tell you, or you wont live to see the next day!"

The man yelled at him.

"I dont give a flying fuck what you do, it wont bother me." Kai said turning his head

The man whipped around and punched Kai hard in the stomach.

Kai fell foward, but the chains caught him. His stomach hurt already, and that bastard wasn't making it feel any better.

"did that hurt little Kai?" The man said grabbing Kai's member. Kai gasped silently.

The man smirked and begain to thrust his hand up and down Kai's member, Kai turned his head, he couldn't stop himself from becomming aroused, so he tried to concentrate on something else, but the man was persistant, and thrusted his hand on Kai's member harder and harder, when he seen that Kai wasnt paying attention, he slapped Kai across the face.

Kai glared at the man, he wasnt going to show pain and he wasnt going to show pleasure, but his body was telling him different. As the man continued to thrust on his member, Kai begain to moan lightly. He couldnt stop the feeling that was arising, He didnt want the mans hand on him, but he knew if he fought it, he would be beaten.

After what seemed forever Kai finally succumed to his own release. He hated every minute of it, he felt wronged in every way.

The man afterwards pulled his own member out of his pants and continued to rape Kai. Till Kai was a heaping mess of stickyness and blood.

Kai bowed his head and listened for the man to walk away. He soon fell asleep to his own exaustion. Kai woke up a while later laying on his bed, it felt like he was thrown through a meat grinder but he was alive. After recalling on the past memories, Kai felt ill. He ran to his bathroom and threw up what he little he had eaten.

The minute he walked out of the bathroom and climbed back into bed, Tala burst through the door.

"Where the hell..." Tala said staring at Kai's bruised face.

Tala ran over to his friends side. "Dude what happened?" Tala asked.

Kai replayed everything he remebered to his friend every last detail.

Tala shivered as Kai finished. "how could someone do something like that to another. Dont they have any decency? Tala asked. Kai only shook his head and leaned backwards.

"dude, I just want to take a shower and get his night over with." Kai said looking at his friend.

Tala let himself out and went straight to Raynes dorm door. He banged on it loudly. He heard the door unlock and swing open.

"hes home." Tala said to Rayne, it took a few moments for her to realize what he said before she tried to run to Kai's dorm. But Tala stopped her. "I dont think its such a good idea to see him at the moment." Tala stated

"And why not?" she asked

"Because he went through hell, and he needs time alone." was all that Tala said before walking away.

(A/N welp I'm too tired to complete anymore. I am sorry its such a short chapter, but I really need to get some sleep. Ive been pulling all nighters for the past three days, and its effecting my typing abilities. So goodnight)


	9. Chapter eight

White Tiger of Dreams 17

Beyblade

Rated R

(A/N okies all, since I didn't make a long chappie last time, this one is going to be added since I probably wont have another one up for a while. So I'll post another one.

Chapter Eight

Kai sat on his bed for hours on end, Tala had came in once in a while to check on him, but alas, it didn't help him feel less disgusted. Kai wasn't a virgin but it didn't give the man the right to rape him. He didn't yell because he knew it would only cause pain. On top of that he was so frightened, he couldn't yell.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Kai asked himself falling back onto his pillow.

He heard a knock on his door a few minutes later, and he questioned if he should get up and answering it. Thinking that it could be Tala he stood up and walked to the door. Kai opened it and found himself face to face with Rayne.

He hadn't seen her since he was kidnapped, which was four days ago. She hadn't crossed his mind at all, and he mentally beat himself up for it.

"Kai…" Rayne said before she wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. Kai broke down then, he needed a shoulder and hers was the only one around. He cried for the first time in a long time.

Rayne rubbed his back in a calming way, and waited for him to talk. Some how in that time, she led him to the couch to sit. Kai looked down at her after a few minutes, and sighed lightly.

"Thank you." He said before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss, one that Rayne was too frightened to return. She didn't want to hurt him or bring back memories so she just let him kiss her.

Kai noticed this and stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked softly

Rayne just shook her head. "Nothing, I just thought from what happened, what ever did happen, that you needed time to heal, and I didn't want to push anything." She said sorrowfully.

Kai kissed her forehead and nuzzled her hair. "Its alright. Yes it was bad, but nothing that I am going to distress you with or disregard you from." Kai whispered.

Rayne shook her head and looked away. "I have no idea what happened." She bowed her head and looked at him again. "But the way you are looking at this moment, I can't begin to imagine it." She sighed

Kai shook his head and captured her lips in another short kiss, one that she didn't hold back.

Rayne kissed him gently, but broke it. "Are you sure your ok?" she asked him calmly.

Kai placed his thumb under her chin and lifted her head up.

"Yes." He said.

Kai told her what happened, but spared her the details. Afterwards she looked horrified, not only for finding out that he was kidnapped, and stripped down to his bare butt, but to find out that the man had molested him and raped him was beyond belief. She quickly composed herself before hugging him securely.

Rayne laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his stomach.

Kai smiled lightly and looked down at her. "What's the matter?" he said.

Rayne looked up to him and kissed his nose. "nothing, I am just happy that you are safe." She said gazing into his deep crimson eyes. "I couldn't ever dream of what happened to you, nor do I know what I can do to help. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you."

The next morning, Tala came to the door and knocked. Kai had to un peel himself from Rayne's nude body and find his articles of clothing before he answered the door. Kai smoothed his mess of hair back as he opened the door.

"Whats up?" Tala said pushing Kai backwards to let him in...

okies im going to be mean and leave off there XD sorry cant think right now lol


	10. Chapter Nine

White tiger of dreams 17

Rated r

A/N yes all I love leaving you on cliffies just to keep you in tuned with my story. Its great that I have dedicated readers actually looking forward to me posting my chapter. The reason it takes me so long to post is because I have school now again, and I don't get the chances that I want to write. Damn school.

Okies thanks to FIREANGELTEARS for reviewing! You are loved! Gives em' a cookie.

Alrighties now here we go to the next chapter

Kai: I can't believe you had me raped!

Wtod: hey it keeps the readers coming!

Kai: who gives a flying fuck!

Wtod: me why?

Kai: its my body, and that's like totally wrong. I'm going on strike and you cant write about me anymore!

Wtod: fine then I'll have Tala rape you

Kai: o.O

Wtod: are you going to get along now?

Tala: who ever said I was going to rape Kai is seriously mistaken!

Wtod: really now, I'm the author I can do what ever I want!

Kai and Tala: o.O runs away.

**Chapter Nine:** **A new light**

"What's up?" Tala said pushing Kai backwards to let him in.

"Not much man, what are you doing here?" Kai said regaining his composure.

Tala looked at Kai's bruised face and shook his head. "I'm going to the authorities Kai, this bull shit isn't right, and they shouldn't get away with it!"

Kai looked at Tala like he had just grown two heads. "Dude, you can't, because not only will that make it twice as bad on me, but I don't even know who the mother fucking sick pervert was, all I heard were voices and the brief shadow of the mans face!" Kai said shaking his head.

Tala smirked. "Yeah but you have his fingerprints on you, even though you scrubbed yourself, the traces are still there, and also his semen is probably in you still."

Kai cringed thinking about that, he totally forgot that the man had ejaculated inside of him.

Rayne yawned and looked around. Kai was no where to be seen but she heard voices in the living room, one was Kai's and she had heard the other one, but it was too silent to put a finger on. Kai's voice sounded distraught, like he was upset or something. So Rayne decided to investigate, she walked around and picked her clothes up and dressed quickly. Afterwards she tidied up her hair and walked out in the living room. She seen Kai, and nothing but red, right then she knew it was Tala. He was the only boy that she knew with that color of hair, in that strange style.

Tala looked behind Kai's shoulder when he seen someone come in the room. He immediately stopped talking till he seen who it was. It was Rayne.

"I thought I told you not to bother him Rayne, he needs rest, and not you over here bugging him to death." Tala stated

"For your information Tala, I can do what I want, when I want, where I want, how I want, with who I want, and you can't say a damn thing about it." Rayne stated plainly.

Kai smirked and shook his head. "don't worry, I got some sleep."

Tala shook his head and shrugged it off. "Dude, anyways, I need you to come with me to get the tests done! The police have D.N.A from all the teachers, so if you want this mother fucker caught, then we better hurry before any one tries to stop you."

Kai sighed and looked at Rayne.

Rayne nodded her head, she thought he should go to the authorities, but she wasn't sure how he would take that if she told him, she didn't really want him mad at her at this moment, and she didn't want to bring up what he went through.

Kai sighed and nodded his head also. There was no getting past it; he would have to go to the authorities, and then once the dude was caught. He was going to leave town, and bring Rayne and Tala with him. Cause they were in as much danger now, as he was.

I know short chappie, but I didn't want to leave ya all on a cliffy again, since I do it too much okies read and review please!


	11. Chapter Ten

White tiger of dreams 17

Unshed tears

Rated R

A/N hey all, I got a request for a lemon for this story, so I am going to make the lemon on I'll get the link for it later okies?

Thank you all who reviewed, I think it was only FireAngelTears but oh well. Gives FireAngelTears another cookie and a sparkly balloon

Anyways here we go on to the next chappie.

Chapter Ten

Kai sighed and shook his head; he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to tell the authorities about the man who raped him. He wasn't a minor anymore, so the investigation will take forever. His friends were worried about him, who wouldn't be. It's just something on the edge of his mind, telling him not to say a word. He was afraid of what would happen if he did.

He was scared that the men who attacked him, would go after Rayne and Tala again. He had already lost one of his friends, but thank god it wasn't forever, he didn't know what he would do if he lost the only thing that's keeping him together.

Rayne…

She was his tombstone at the moment she kept him together. She didn't even know that he needed her. It wasn't the sex; Kai didn't think it as sex anymore. They had gone past sex; sex didn't mean anything to him anymore. He didn't even know when he had gone past that.

"I think I love her." Kai thought to himself as he lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Both Tala and Rayne both went back to their dorms for a moment, Rayne had to get a change of clothing, and take a quick shower, Tala had to make a phone call, and needed the privacy.

Kai didn't mind about the quietness, it was peaceful, but he did mind the being alone part. After the attack, he hated being alone, and since Rayne was with him more often, he wanted the security that she was ok, and that nothing happened to her.

Tala was right across the hall, so if anything went wrong, he was sure Tala would hear it. That wasn't the problem, what was, is that Kai was afraid when he went to the authorities if the men who did the nasty to Kai, might go after Rayne if they knew how he felt about her.

Kai decided that they had to make it more discreet, about her visiting him so often, or make it seem like Tala and her are together instead.

Kai sighed a big sigh when he heard his front door open and shut. He grabbed a baseball bat he had next to his door and stood by his bedroom door, usually Rayne would knock before entering, and the same with Tala. So he wasn't sure who this was.

Kai steadied his breath and raised the bat, when the figure walked through his door; he crashed the bat onto the figures shoulder blade and proceeded to beat the living crap out of him.

"Ah shit Kai…. Stop!" Rayne yelled catching most of the attacks with her arms.

Kai stopped hitting the figure with the bat and looked down to her.

"OH MY GOD Rayne! I'm sorry!" Kai said dropping the bat and kneeling to her.

Rayne shook her head, trying to clear it, he hadn't really hit her that hard, but he did knock her senseless with the first blow.

"It's alright Kai, I understand your warning ness, I'm sorry I forgot to knock." She said laughing.

Kai had a look of utterly shock in his eyes, because he had hit her, secondly that she wasn't hurt; not that he wanted her to be, but he did hit her hard, and thirdly because she wasn't mad at him.

Kai held his hand to her to help her up. She gleefully took his hand and stood.

"Boy you need to hit a little harder if you think that an intruder was in your dorm." She said laughing.

Kai shook his head and put the bat down. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned that he hurt her, or broke something.

"Yes Kai, I am; just a few bruises and a numb arm, but I'm alright." She said still laughing.

"Rayne, I could have seriously hurt you!" He said hugging her tight.

"You do more damage with your hugs." She said trying to breath.

Kai released her and blushed. "I'm still very very sorry!" he apologized again.

Rayne only shook her head and walked over to his bed and sat down, her hair was damp, which meant she just got out of the shower. Kai walked over and started to run his fingers through it. He loved the way it felt when it was damp, hell he loved it all together. The softness of it; how it swayed in the wind or when she walked. The way it looks when she has it in a braid. How it felt like silk when it was dry. He loved everything about it.

Rayne sighed, she loved the way Kai ran his fingers through her hair, and it felt so good. She leaned her head back against his shoulder and kissed his jawbone.

Kai pulled Rayne to him hugging her close to his body. She smelled like lilac probably from her shampoo and also Jasmine, her perfume.

Kai inhaled her scent. He loved it, it always calmed her, thought she always wore a different perfume every day it smelled so good. She loved the smell of flowers, he could tell this by the perfumes she uses.

Between roses, lilacs, jasmine, carnations and more flowers that he couldn't put a scent to, she had them all. Once he looked on her dresser, which had all her perfumes on it, and there were a million different bottles. Most were flowers he had never heard of.

Kai laid back on the bed with Rayne, he sighed and held her close to his body, which she replied by placing her hands on his chest and snuggling to him wrapping her legs around his and one of her arms under his neck.

A loud knocking noise was heard on the door, Kai stood up and walked to the door. He grabbed the baseball bat, and motioned Rayne to come with him. She did. They both walked to the living room and Kai looked in the peephole, the people had their backs to Kai and were in black suits. Kai put his foot in front of the door so it couldn't be forced open and cracked it slightly.

The figures turned around holding a gun up to the door, thinking it was opened all the way.

"Hello Mr. Kai, we have been instructed to escort you of this place by….

A/N XD haha I left you on a cliffy, you don't know who wants Kai now XD oh well your going to have to wait till the next chappie to figure that one out XD have a nice day… Read and review so I don't stop writing this and make you have to deal with the short cliffy.


	12. Chapter Eleven

White Tiger of Dreams 17

Unshed Tears

Chapter 11

Rated R

A/N hey all, I finally got that lemon done for those who want it. Go tohttp:adultfan.nexcess. net/aff/story. php?no544179511(remove the spaces)to go to it, highlight it and put it in the address bar thingi ma bobber.

I am going to give thanks to all those who has reviewed this story, all of you gets cookies, helium balloons, cake, ice cream, soda, and free kittens! They are black kittens!

Thank you

FOAMY!

TALAANDKAILUVER!

FIREANGELTEARS!  
TSE!

TRACY ANN!

MARISAXKA(AND HER SISTER)!

DECLERATION!

AND LASTLY BUT OF COURSE NOT LEASTLY, THE FIRST REVIEWER FOR MY STORY (DRUM ROLL)

BEEBOE SHANKS!

Thank you all for reviewing, I love you all, enjoy your presents!

Anyways, I know many people don't read the author notes, but I hope here you do cause mine are so fun! I give away presents if you review XD plus if you review it keeps the story up! And that's what we want is to review so I don't have to leave everyone on a cliffy, and not know what happens! Heh I am so evil I know. I do that on purpose you know, leaving you all on cliffies so you will review and everything…

runs away from all the reviewers cause they want to kill her.

o.O okies peoples! No killy the author! I need to live so I can write more chapters. Okies I have another story out, and that sequel is actually being worked on, I am not going to post that one till I get done with it, cause I might do some changes to it, again peoples check out my newest story Alone!

Along with the poor chapter you all have been looking forward to! I know you all are about to kill me for taking so long just to write a chapter; well you're all lucky, since I wasn't going to put a chapter up till next weekend. Since I am off for Easter, I might have this story done by then, but I'll have to keep posting chapters if I really want it to stay up. Okies all I know I'm taking forever, but yeah, I got a lot to say…

Oh oh oh P.s… my grandpa was just diagnosed with lung cancer, and Friday the eighteenth of March (this last Friday) he had that cancer removed. It wasn't big and the surgery went successful! Which is great, can you please pray for him, for me and wish him luck! He will soon be receiving kemotheopy.

Yeayies on to chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Hello Mr. Kai, we have been instructed to escort you of this place by Mr. Dendorkiotitison. The man in black said to Kai.

Kai stood wide-eyed at the door; he looked at Rayne and then slammed the door locking it. It took him a few seconds for the name to register. He's heard it somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where.

"Dendorkiotitison… Dendorkiotitison… Dendorkiotitison… who the fuck is Dendorkiotitison? Kai thought to himself. He didn't hear anyone trying to break and enter, nor did he hear anyone trying to shoot is door down. It was rather quiet. Almost too quiet. Kai looked at Rayne and motioned her with his head to go into the bathroom. He lipped to her to hide in the tub so she is safe..

Rayne stayed close to the floor as she hurried to the bathroom. She didn't know what Kai was trying to pull, and at the moment she was too afraid to really double check on him. She didn't hear the door open or anything. Actually she didn't hear anything. All she heard was the person below her starting to take a shower.

She heard the running water, and nothing else. Rayne peeped her head out of the bathroom door and found out that it was wide open. Kai was gone again. Kidnapped or he might of just left so she wasn't going to be the one in trouble.

Rayne ran to Tala's door, and pounded it down. She really needed Tala; they had to go rescue Kai again. He seems to be getting kidnapped lately this year, and Rayne wonders if it was from what the deans did at the school.

There was no answer from Tala's door, which either means he spent the night out at some other college persons dorm, or off campus or even, the rare chance, Tala is the culprit and the stalker of Kai, the one who is causing all the trouble for him.

MEANWHILE

Kai was being dragged, he didn't know where, nor did he know how long he was being dragged. Kai shook his head to clear it, he couldn't figure out where he was or who his captors were. Of course they probably had quite a time getting out of the city or country. Kai didn't want to leave Rayne, but he was being dragged through this road and that road, that even if he did remember where she lived, he wasn't going to be able to get to her and his captors wont let him go.

Kai shook his head again, he couldn't clear it that well. He still didn't know where he was going.

The men drug him for hours and hours, he totally lost track of time of space of everything. They drug him far away from the school.

Alright I'm stopping this… I fell asleep during this cause it's seven in the morning, gnight.


	13. Chapter Twelve

White Tiger of Dreams 17

R

WARNING RAPE! WARNING RAPE! WARNING RAPE!

the little buzzer goes off

Hey all, I'm back sorry that link didn't work so I decided to repost it and put spaces in it, so take out the spaces ht tp :a du lt f an .n ex ce ss. ne t/ af f/ st or y. ph p? no 54 4 1 7 95 1 1

Thank you to all who reviewed it, it's too many people now to actually state the name. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long to get posted, Been at the hospital visiting my grandpa a lot so I haven't gotten the time to write. That and I am having a slight writers block. So if these chapters are small that's why.

Chapter twelve..

Kai was being dragged, he didn't know where, nor did he know how long he was being dragged. Kai shook his head to clear it, he couldn't figure out where he was or who his captors were. Of course they probably had quite a time getting out of the city or country. Kai didn't want to leave Rayne, but he was being dragged through this road and that road, that even if he did remember where she lived, he wasn't going to be able to get to her and his captors wont let him go.

Kai shook his head again, he couldn't clear it that well. He still didn't know where he was going.

meanwhile

Rayne searched frantically for Kai. She was so worried that he was in trouble.

And whats worse is she couldn't find Tala.

"Where are you Tala!" She asked no one in particular. A foot came out of nowhere and tripped her. She shook her head lightly as something hard and cold came in contact with the side of her head.

And all went black.

Kai woke up in a cold place. Next to him was a bloody body, and much like his, it was nude. He couldn't tell who it was because it was so dark. He assumed either the body was dead or unconscious.

Kai heard foot steps as some one or some people walked into the room. He could count about three different pairs of shoes, and a weird dragging noise of sorts. The door opened and a blinding light came out of nowhere. Kai couldn't tell what was being dragged, but he felt something be chained next to him. Then one of the men talked.

"Hes awake, sedate him." The man said with a firm strict voice.

The men's sedation was hitting Kai across the head with something hard and cold. A pure metal baseball bat. Kai was out cold.

Three figures lay in the darkness. None of them stirring. All three have been kidnapped and taken to a place where they probably wont make it out alive.

Rayne opened her eyes, she had a splitting headache. And she was sore all over. Even in her neither areas. Her hands were chained above her head and her legs were chained apart. She had guessed she was either rapped or beat. By the way she felt, probably both.

Thinking of Kai she began to sob softly. Even though it wasn't her fault, she thought she could of done more to keep him from being taken away. But the guy had a gun and she was startled. She didn't think that she had ever been so scared in her life.

Shaking her head a little she look next to her. A figure was next to her, but she didn't know who it was. She looked a little farther, and noticed that next to the one beside her, there was another one in the room.

Rayne groaned a little bit, trying to get out of the chains.

Kai woke up to the person to his left groaning. It sounded oddly like a girl.

"Who are you?" He asked her hoping that she was awake.

Rayne replied, not really paying attention to the voice next to her, though it sounded oddly familiar.

"Who wants to know." She said lightly.

"Ra….Ra…Rayne?" Kai gasped knowing that voice anywhere, and knowing that coldness anywhere.

"Kai!" Rayne turned her head, but still not being able to see anything,

"Rayne, are you ok?" Kai asked her worried.

"I think so." She said glad that he was semi ok.

Voices were heard from down the hall. The voices got closer and closer and closer. A blinding light was seen all around, again neither of the two could see anything. A light groan was heard from beside them. Both Rayne and Kai looked to the side, noting nothing but red.

"Tala!" they both gasped.

"Heh looks like they are all awake." The first figure said. A light came on, first it was dim, and then started to get lighter and lighter and lighter.

Four men stood infront of the three. Rayne looked at Kai and seen that he was naked. She looked down and figured as much that she was too. But she was scratched up and there was blood and some foggy almost white stuff on her thighs and pooled under her.

Rayne figured out that she was rapped, and sighed lightly.

"Heh, bitch you were good." A man walked out of the shadows. He had the most handsome face; he had piercing green eyes, and spiked black hair. Rayne hated him instantly because of what he did to her.

The man walked up to her, he unzipped his pants and pulled out about a ten-inch dick out of his boxers and pants. Rayne looked at his face and nothing more.

Kai looked at the man and instantly knew what had happened. He struggled at his chains to get loose but it was no use. He was stuck. He was useless, and he couldn't help her. He wanted to so badly but he couldn't.

The man walked up to Rayne and started to masturbate, making his dick hard. He then thrusted it forward into Rayne. He impaled her hard and not trying to make it easy for her either.

Rayne clenched her teeth and closed her eyes. The man continued to thrust into her, harder and harder, he picked up the pace and took her fast and hard.

Kai was crying at this point. He couldn't do a thing to help her and she was suffering. He could tell by her face. The pain stricken ness of it. She shouldn't have had to go through this. And he didn't even know why the man was doing that to her. What did she do?

"Stop!" Kai pleaded with the guy. "What did she ever do to you?" He asked, the obvious sorrow in his voice.

"Why do you care little boy?" He stated roughly, as he continued to thrust his hips into Rayne.

"Because if it's about me, then take it out on me and not her!" Kai said looking at the mans face.

"no." the man said.

A few minutes later, the man succumbed to his release, spilling his seed deep inside of Rayne.

Through out the whole thing, Rayne didn't moan or say a word. She didn't even cry.

Kai couldn't figure out why she didn't do anything. The man was obviously larger than Kai and Rayne was sore from him.

Kai looked over at her when the man walked away. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

Rayne didn't say a word her eyes were closed, and her breath was normal. It's like she was in some sort of comatose state.

Okies that's all for now XD not really a cliffy but oh well.

ducks from the flying knifes at her for having Rayne raped

EEP STOP TRYING TO KILL ME! I'M THE AUTHOR!


	14. Chapter Thirteen

White Tiger of Dreams 17

Rated M

A/N I HATE THIS NEW RATING SYSTEM! IT'S BULL CRAPPY! Ok now I'm done, I'm writing this especially for Talaandkailuver

YEAY YOU! THANK YOU MUCHES FOR REVIEWING THE MOST

AND THANK YOU ALL OTHERS FOR REVIEWING AND KEEPING THIS STORY GOING CAUSE IT'S JUST BECAUSE OF YOU I DIDN'T DELETE IT XD

Alrighty's on to the story!

CHAPTER THIRTEEN!

Through out the whole thing, Rayne didn't moan or say a word. She didn't even cry.

Kai couldn't figure out why she didn't do anything. The man was obviously larger than Kai and Rayne was sore from him.

Kai looked over at her when the man walked away. "Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

Rayne didn't say a word her eyes were closed, and her breath was normal. It's like she was in some sort of comatose state.

Kai bowed his head. He couldn't do a thing and he knew it was his fault that she had to go through this.

Sighing and lowering his head, Kai closed his eyes and let some tears fall. Yet again, someone he loved, someone he cared about was hurt because of him. He had lost Tala once, and had found him.

He didn't want to lose Rayne. Tala and Rayne were both in pain because of him, Tala hasn't even waked up yet, and Rayne just was raped, probably for the second time.

Deciding that if they make it out of this alive, he was going to leave both Rayne and Tala. He wasn't going to cause either of them pain anymore.

Of course, that might not be the greatest idea. If Kai leaves, then the men would probably use them to get him back.

And that's if they make it out alive. Kai wasn't so sure anymore if they would. By the way that they treated Rayne, Kai figured that they would all be succumbing to something twice as worse.

The thing that got at Kai the most is that Rayne could get pregnant from this. And that thought sickened him the most.

Deciding that leaving wasn't going to be the best idea, he was going to have to leave Rayne. She might not take too kindly of that idea, but it was for her own good. His cold walls were coming back up, rather he liked it or not.

Kai fell into a sense of unconsciousness probably his wounds taking an effect on him. When he woke up he heard Tala and Rayne talking.

Rayne had lost her enthusiasm in her voice; it was dull, like she didn't care anymore. Of course that's what Kai felt the first time he was raped.

He remembered it all too well.

Flashback

A four-year-old Kai was playing on his bed in his grandfather's house. He just lost his parents, and his grandfather accepted him. Kai had never met his grandfather, so this visit was the best thing in the world for him.

Kai's grandfather gave him everything, from a new bed to new toys. His parents weren't hurting for money, but to a four year old, new toys and things were the best thing in the world.

That first night was Kai's worst. Around three in the morning Voltaire went into Kai's room with some rope. Voltaire woke Kai up and tied his wrists to the bed. Kai tried to wriggle out of them, but Voltaire slapped him across the face. Making Kai cry.

Voltaire hit Kai again, but this time it wasn't as nice as before. Voltaire hated crying and wailing. Kai cried more, to a four year old; crying was the only way to relieve pain. Voltaire ripped Kai's pajama bottoms down and off.

Kai screamed as Voltaire grabbed his penis. Kai shook like mad as Voltaire molested him.

After what seemed like forever Voltaire let go of him. But the brutal attack didn't stop. Voltaire shoved his own dick into Kai's anal cavity.

Kai shook and trembled screaming. It hurt like hell, he couldn't cry, cause if he did he would be hit again. He didn't understand why his grandfather was doing this to him. What did he do to deserve something like this?

Kai shook and trembled when his grandfather released his nasty seed into him. Once Voltaire untied him and walked out of his room, Kai curled into a small ball and trembled like mad, afraid to let tears fall because if he did, he was afraid that his grandfather would know.

These rapes went on for nearly half of Kai's life. From when he was four till he was twelve and old enough to go into the abbey. But unfortunately, the abuse and the rapes didn't end there.

Shuttering at the memories of his childhood, Kai woke up.

Tala looked at his friend. He was out cold, and sweating. For some reason Kai was drenched in a cold sweat.

Footsteps were heard from down the hall once again, both Rayne and Tala shuddered. Rayne had told Tala what happened while he was unconscious. Tala wanted to kill the bastards who laid a hand on his friend.

The door opened once again and the men stepped through the door. The one man that raped Rayne was smiling, but he wasn't heading towards her. An old man, around his late fifties walked in with a whip and a brander.

Another man had a tin of hot coals.

Tala and Rayne shivered once they seen this. Off to the side another man held a taser, and a spiked whip.

Tala didn't want to know what they were going to do with these items, but unfortunately, he was going to find out.

The man with the whip and the brander walked towards Kai. Kai just woke up so his mind was still groggy.

The man took the whip and lashed out, hitting Kai against his bare chest. Kai clenched his teeth in pain yelling out.

"What the hell!" he gasped.

Normally Kai wouldn't have said anything but his tiredness and sleepiness got the best of him. He cringed his teeth when the whip lashed out and made contact with the soft flesh of his stomach.

Countless and countless times the man whipped Kai, leaving bloody marks all over his skin. It was going to scar bad unless they could find a way not to let it scar. Which knowing them, if they had a way they wouldn't make it painless either.

Pulling out the brander, the man stuck it in the hot coals. Kai shivered lightly, his whole chest and stomach were covered in welts and puncture wounds from the whip, and now he was going to be burned by the brander.

Kai figured that it wasn't his day………


	15. Chapter Fourteen

White Tiger of Dreams 17

Rated M for mature! XD

A/N yeay I'm back and you all reviewed okies I'm going to thank those who reviewed and have me on their favorite authors list and author alerts also!

Okies first of all those who I do name here get a cookie, get a balloon and get a big hug!

Here are those who have me in their favorite authors list (huggles) thank you!

CRUSHED DREAM

HIEI-LOVER152  
TALAANDKAILUVER

LADYOFNIGHT

FIREANGELTEARS

Yeay and thank you all for adding me .

Okies here's those who have me on their author alerts!

KARI10

CRUSHED DREAM

TIKYTIKYTAVVI101

TALAANDKAILUVER

MOON PHASES

LADYOFNIGHT

FIREANGELTEARS

Alright now for all those who reviewed this story… beware there quite a few.

FIREANGELTEARS (9 times)

TIKYTIKYTAVVI101 (3 times)

CRUSHED DREAM (4 times)

FOAMY (2 times)

TALAANDKAILUVER (3 times)

TSE (1 time)

TRACY ANN (1 time)

MARISAXKAI (AND HER SISTER) (1 time)

BEEBO SHANKS (1 time)

Thank you all for reviewing! It's greatly appreciated.

Pulling out the brander, the man stuck it in the hot coals. Kai shivered lightly, his whole chest and stomach were covered in welts and puncture wounds from the whip, and now he was going to be burned by the brander.

Kai figured that it wasn't his day………

The man shoved the brander onto Kai's skin. Kai gasped out in pain. He knew he shouldn't make any noises, but he couldn't help it. It hurt like hell. Kai shivered in pain as the man continued to stick the brander on different parts of his skin. Some over the welts and puncture wounds, and some on the good part of his skin.

Rayne shivered, and sighed. She knew she couldn't do anything, just like Kai couldn't do anything for her.

Tala bowed his head. He knew that Kai was holding back yells, and he knew he also couldn't do anything to help his best friend out.

The man continued to shove the scorching brander onto Kai's skin. The man placed it back into the hot coals to warm up before he took the spiked whip and whipped Kai with it.

Kai moaned in agony, it hurt like bloody hell; the man wasn't hitting him in any places that would vitally harm him… yet.

Kai was bleeding like mad, so much blood pooled at his feet that the men took him away. The man that rapped Rayne continuously kneed her in the stomach so if she ere pregnant, she would have a miscarriage.

Rayne slumped downwards, the chains the only thing holding her up. Another man walked in and unchained her, leaving Tala in that little cage room all by him self. He was scared, if they raped Rayne, and beat Kai to a bloody pulp, what were they going to do to him.

It seemed like hours before someone came in. The man was carrying a pair of keys, and he wasn't one of the men that were in before. He unchained Tala and looked around looking to see if someone was coming.

"Don't worry, I'm here to get you guys out, it's not right what they are doing to you. Kai will be the hardest to get out, but I'll try my hardest, when you get out go straight to the authorities and show them where to go.

Men ran towards him holding guns and firing at Tala.

Hehe I'm leaving you there because I can and I don't want to write anymore!


	16. Chapter Fifteen

White Tiger of Dreams

Rated M

A/N Hey all! Thanks for reviewing. It's great! Thankies muches!

Alright on to the story!

Chapter Fifteen

"Don't worry, I'm here to get you guys out, it's not right what they are doing to you. Kai will be the hardest to get out, but I'll try my hardest, when you get out go straight to the authorities and show them where to go."

Men ran towards him holding guns and firing at Tala.

Tala knew he had to get out, but he wanted to help get his friends. Deciding at the last minute to go with the man to get Kai and Rayne,

The man looked at Tala. "I told you to run away from here." He said running from the gunfire himself.

"I am not leaving my friends behind." He said keeping up with the man, his blood red bangs were plastered to his face.

"Your loss kid." The man said. They kept running. Tala was following the guy next to him. The gunfire behind them ceased so they had the chance to lose the men.

The man besides him kept running. He didn't even look back running down this hallway and that. Tala was in excellent shape, but even for him, this guy was wearing him out.

"You never told me your name." Tala said once they slowed down to a door.

"I wont give it out, just call me by Twilight." The man said as he walked to the door. He opened it and right in front of them was Rayne. She was lying on a bed in the room. She was alone for the moment.

Tala ran up to her and scooped her in his arms. Taking off running again down the hall, Twilight and Tala kept running. They had to find Kai, and they had to find him fast. Rayne was slowing Tala down, so Twilight took her and continued to run with her.

"How can you run like you do even with extra weight?" Tala asked him.

"Easy, practice." He said lightly. The woman in his arms was exquisite. Her beauty alone was breath taking. Her long hair was matted with blood, except for the dirt smudges and the random slashes on her skin, her skin was perfect. Twilight decided that this one, he was going to keep. No matter what he had to go through, she was going to be his. Yeah he's seen some beautiful women, but none this beautiful. He had been breaking teenagers out of this place for years, and no one has ever been able to catch him.

"Take that door to your left. It should take you to a hallway; go left then right and then straight. There will be a few doors. Check those for your friend, and if you find him, get him out of here, I'll search this way just in case they moved him."

Tala looked at him and nodded his head. He trusted this man for some reason. Tala ran through some corridors and finally came upon some doors, he checked all but one, when he got to the last one, Kai was there. He was looking pretty bad, but he found him. Tala pulled Kai on his shoulders and ran out the door that led him outside. Tala looked around for Twilight, but couldn't see him anywhere. There was a note posted to a tree nearby. Tala walked up to the tree and read the note.

"Sorry bud, but you just lost. I'm keeping the girl, and you can't get her back. Don't try and look for her, you wont find me."

Tala kicked the tree, he was pissed now. How could he trust that guy? He totally fooled and screwed Tala over. Poor Rayne. What was she going to think once she woke up?


	17. Chapter Sixteen

White Tiger of Dreams

Chapter sixteen

A/N hey all, I'm back again, facing a slight writers block REVIEW I WANT FIVE REVIEWS FROM FIVE DIFFERENT PEOPLE BEFORE I WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER. AND I MEAN IT!

Anyways I'm going to thank those who reviewed. Too many to put up, would take too long.

Remember review!

Chapter Sixteen

Two days have past, and Tala hasn't heard anything from Rayne. He figured that she should have been woken up by now, and if not what was she going to think once she did wake up. He shook his head and looked at the limp Kai on the bed. It was four in the morning. Kai and Tala were in Germany; Tala couldn't trust Russia with the men looking for them there. Once Kai was better they would have to go back and get Rayne. Tala hoped that she was still alive, and unharmed. He hoped that the man who has her doesn't hurt her more than those men did at the confinement.

meanwhile

Rayne tossed and turned. She was running quite a fever, and since Twilight couldn't take her to the doctor, then he had to help her here. She was beautiful, like a goddess. Too bad she was corrupted with another mans semen. She might not be pregnant anymore, but even if she was, he was hoping that shed have an abortion. If she was going to have anyone's children, then it was going to be his.

Rayne looked up at Twilight with her glossy eyes, she thought he was Kai, looking over her like she had once done to him. She smiled and let her head drop back on the soft down pillow. It took three days for Rayne to fully recuperate from her fever.

Twilight was laying against the wall with his eyes closed, he looked like he was sleeping, but he wasn't. Rayne looked around the room. At first she didn't know where she was, then it hit her she was captured by some men. She slammed her head against the wall behind her. She knew what happened to her. She was rapped. There was nothing to do about that, and the thought that Kai wouldn't have anything to do with her after that spread through her mind.

Rayne became scared. She was not only scared for herself, but for Tala and Kai. It seemed that she wasn't still in the dark cell, but somewhere else. And she was comfortable, which meant that she wasn't anywhere in the school anymore. The school wasn't anything comfortable, but since it's one of the best schools around then Rayne really had no choice of where she wanted to go.

Twilight looked at her, his long purple hair draped down his shoulders. His deep emerald eyes bore down into Rayne's soul. She felt like those eyes were able to see anything. They were beautiful, a perfect shade of green one of her favorites. Rayne sighed and laid her head back against the pillow looking up. The man wasn't hard on the eyes either. He was strong, probably from his line of work. His face resembled a roman coin, perfectly sculptured, with high cheekbones, and a narrow jaw. His lips were full and a light pink.

Rayne couldn't tell if he was tall or not, but by the guestimate of the length of his body and his legs, she guessed that he was. She closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, trying desperately to gather her thoughts. She couldn't, she missed Kai, and she hoped that he was ok.

"Who are you?" Rayne asked finally after a minute. She rolled over on her side and glared down at Twilight.

Twilight smirked and just continued to look at her, not saying a word.

"I asked you a simple question!" She growled at him.

Twilight just raised an eyebrow. Her temper was rising, he could tell, however he wasn't going to succumb to her beauty and her tone just yet. She was going to have to calm down before he would answer her.

Rayne glared daggers at him, he wasn't budging, even to her glare, and that was something she wasn't used to.

Twilight shook his head and continued to gaze at the goddess that he had freed, technically she was in debt to him, and he was going to make sure shed pay it.

Rayne sighed loudly again, slamming her head against the bed. She was getting frustrated, and figured out a way that would make him talk. She stepped out of bed and walked over to him. She had to gather her balance and composure for a moment before she moved though.

Rayne took Twilight by the scruff of his neck, a movement that he wasn't expecting, and she slammed him against the wall.

"I asked you a simple question, and you didn't even utter a word, what the hell is wrong with you!" she yelled into his face.

Twilight made one motion after the shock passed, he had her against the wall, with a knee in her stomach. She cringed in pain, waiting for the worst. But all he did was apply pressure to it to keep her still. He glared down at her, a glare that was worse than Kai's ten fold.

Rayne gasped and closed her eyes. Twilight made the most of the moment, and in one graceful movement, he swooped his head down and kissed her lips lightly.

Rayne didn't know what he was doing at first, she gasped and moved away from him. She didn't want anyone kissing her, not even Kai at the moment. She felt disgusted, like she could take a million showers, and not get the mans scum off of her.

Twilight nuzzled her cheek, which made her cringe away from him. He sighed and let his knee down off her stomach, but he still kept his body in front of hers.

Twilight grabbed her wrists lightly and led her to the bathroom. He set her on the tub and dampened a washrag. Rayne didn't really protest much she was too weak to do so anyways. Her energy was drained, and that little motion that she did earlier, had made her feel worse.

Twilight took the rag and washed her face off, he got the blood and the dirt off of her beautiful face.

'I could look at her forever' Twilight thought to himself after he had her face cleaned up. He reached behind her and turned on the water. He blocked the drain and put bubbles in it. Turning back to Rayne, He had already seen her naked, she was still naked as he grazed his hands up and down her body.

Rayne closed her eyes, but she was too well aware that he was watching her. Just her sixth sense was telling her so. Also his smooth hands grazed her skin in just the right places that made her brain swirl like it did when Kai touched her. But these grazes were softer and more patient than Kai's. Kai's were rushed with the thought of sex afterwards.

She loves Kai with a passion, he was her first, but she wasn't sure even if he was alive anymore, and she figured while she was in this weakened state, she wasn't going to really even be able to find out, or figure an escape plan. Rayne shook her head; it was swirling and giving her a headache.

Once the bath filled up, Twilight set her in the bathtub. He was ever so gentle with her, afraid that he was going to hurt her. Just because he had kidnapped her, doesn't mean that he couldn't be gentle to her. Especially what she went through at that prison.

Rayne sighed at the warmness of the bath. She let herself relax. Since he hadn't already rapped her, she figured that she would be able to trust him right now. Besides that she knew that she was in no position to fight him. Nor was she strong enough to do so. So either way she was stuck. That and she figured that she minus well enjoy it. Since it may just as well be the last bath that she would ever take.

Twilight took a washrag, and soaped it up. He washed her body and hair during the whole time. Rayne sighed when he started to play with her hair. It took him a long time to wash it all cause he decided to wash and brush in the bath.

Rayne laid her head against Twilights shoulder as he washed her, it was something unintentional, just happened, since he was the only thing close to her, the bathtub wasn't really big so she really had no room there.

Twilight smiled and took his free hand and ran his fingers through her wet hair. Even wet it was so soft. He wondered what it would be like once they sleep together. That's if she doesn't escape from him first.

Rayne let her mind wander to other things, she really didn't have one specific thought process, she was comfortable, and she was getting a nice bath. She figured that if she didn't live much longer, then at least she died happy. That and she died clean.

Twilight took Rayne in the bridal style hold and wrapped her in a towel. He carried her over to his bed and laid her down in it, since he didn't have any of her clothes, he was going to have to go to the store and get some tomorrow morning. Since they were in the middle of nowhere, he really didn't have a problem about leaving her alone in his house. Especially in her condition.

There wasn't a village or a city really near them for miles, and he figured that if she did by chance decide to escape then he would be able to follow her footsteps. Since she really didn't know where she was, she would probably get lost that was unless she knew how to follow things like the moss and the sun and things like that. Twilight hoped that that wasn't the case, because he really didn't want to look all over hell looking for her. Since he had faith that he would find her. He wasn't going to r tell her that she really had no chance to escape because she was sleeping now, and he really didn't want to wake her up.

Twilight decided that he was going to be the gentlest to her that he had ever been. He wasn't going to yell at her, or treat her badly. He was going to give her what ever she wanted except freedom. That was the only thing that she wasn't going to get. He figured that even if she did want freedom, that he was going to get her debt repaid before she would even step a foot out of the house. And the debt would be sleeping with him, and not just for one night. For an entire week.

Another thing that he was going to have to tell her in the morning, since he didn't want to have to wake her up. Twilight undressed into nothing but his boxers and crawled under the covers of his bed next to Rayne. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. He held onto her tight, but gentle at the same time.

A/N There's you chapter, and if I don't get the five reviews then I am not completing this thing, I'm not writing this for me, I'm writing it for you.


	18. Chapter Seventeen

White Tiger of Dreams

Chapter Seventeen

A/N alright guys you gave me the five reviews that I asked for, now this time I want seven before I post another chapter.

Chapter seventeen

Another thing that he was going to have to tell her in the morning, since he didn't want to have to wake her up. Twilight undressed into nothing but his boxers and crawled under the covers of his bed next to Rayne. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. He held onto her tight, but gentle at the same time.

Meanwhile

Kai stirred, he finally woke up. Not knowing if he was rescued or if he was still chained to the wall, he looked up to find Tala's sleeping form on the side of his arm. Looks like Tala fell asleep watching him. What was worse was he felt something missing but he couldn't figure out what it was.

Kai tried to pull his arm out from under Tala's head, but found it harder then he first thought. He didn't want to wake Tala up, but Tala had a hold of his arm pretty tightly. It seemed like he was having a nightmare or something. Kai wasn't sure which one it was. So he was going to have to wake him up he figured. One to save his arm, and the second reason was because he didn't know what was wrong with his friend.

Tala slowly woke up, he felt someone shaking him and looked up to find a startled Kai looking back down at him. Tala sighed and embraced his friend. He was afraid that his friend wasn't going to wake up.

Kai just stood there dumbfounded. Tala usually wasn't so huggy. Then it hit him who exactly was missing.

"Where's Rayne!" Kai demanded.

Tala looked at his friend with a sad face.

"I don't know." He said bowing his head.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Kai Yelled

"A guy broke us out, I was carrying Rayne as we were running, but I couldn't keep up, he took her and told me that he was going to go down a hallway to see if you were there, and I was to go down another hallway to double check that we got you. He said he was going to meet me outside the prison that we were in, and when I found you and I got you out, there was a note on the tree that said that he had her, and he wasn't going to give her back." Tala said looking down at the bed.

It took Kai a few seconds to realize that Rayne was gone, and a few more seconds to figure out that he might not see her again. Kai placed his head in his hands and started to sob. He just once again lost something that he loved with all his heart.

Walls that Rayne broke down were being rebuilt. Years of cold heartedness were coming back. Kai was changing inside and out. His face paled a little bit more, and his eyes darkened. He didn't think that he would ever see her again.

Tala took a hold of Kai's arm, which made Kai pull back.

Kai stood up out of the bed, looking around to see if he knew where he was. He didn't. Kai sighed and looked down at his feet before sitting back on the bed.

Why was the world so cruel to him. It seemed like he was finally going to have a normal life with Rayne, and then suddenly some guy ripped her out of his life.

Kai didn't understand any more. He didn't know why his life sucked so badly, it seemed like hell was trying to make him cold, cruel and heartless.

Hell or someone else.

Tala seen the familiar Kai that he knew a long time ago, and realized what the cause of it was. Tala knew that Kai loved Rayne, he might not of said it, but he sure showed it. Tala only wished happiness for his friend, but unfortunately fate had other intentions for Kai. Tala wished that he would be able to switch lives with Kai, but he knew he wasn't able to.

Tala sighed and looked down. "It's my fault." He said quietly.

Kai looked up, he knew it wasn't Tala's fault, and he knew Tala really wasn't to blame, he knew that he was. If Kai didn't fall in love with Rayne, then she wouldn't of been kidnapped. If he hadn't returned to her house that night and made love with her, then she would be in her dorm probably studying. If, only if…

But if's didn't change anything. If's don't bring Rayne back to Kai.

meanwhile

Rayne yawned and rolled over. She slowly opened her eyes. She was still alive, and naked. But she was still alive, and that was all she cared about. She looked around and found herself in an empty bed. She got up and found some clothes on the bottom of the bed. She put them on and walked out of the room she was in. She smelled something delicious. She hadn't eaten anything since she was kidnapped.

Rayne walked in the direction of the smell. She knew her nose would lead her to her destination. The man who she seen the night before was cooking a marvelous breakfast, and knew that the smell should be drifting to the room.

Twilight continued to flip the eggs and bacon. The sausage was already done, and the tater tots were frying in the grease. Twilight heard something behind him, and turned his head to see a beautiful Rayne standing in the doorway. Her hair was in perfect condition, not messed up by her nights sleep. It looked like she had just brushed it. He noticed that she was wearing the clothes that he gave her.

Which made him smile.

'At least she trusts me.' He thought to him self.

Rayne sat down at the table and looked around the room, it was a cozy kitchen the dark red walls, the white curtains to the windows. But outside was a different matter all together. It was over looking a beach and an ocean. Twilight lived near an ocean. Rayne stood up and flew to the window looking out. She turned back around and looked at twilight, giving him a questionable look. Twilight looked over his shoulder and smiled gently. "We're in the united states." He said gently to her. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"How?" she asked him.

Twilight placed the food on the plate near him, for it was done. "I work for the CIA, we had some leads that said there was slavery going on in Russia, so I was sent over to check it out. I did, and found many teenagers and college students caught in that prison that you know. It's called Balkov abbey." He said placing some eggs on a different plate and placing it down on the table.

"I flew on a privet jet there and found you and your friends." He said sitting down and placing the other plate across from him for her to eat.

Rayne turned around to him and looked at him. "Is the two toned blue haired male all right?" she demanded.

Twilight smirked. "Yes. Your friend got him out just fine." He said eating his food. "You should eat, you've been asleep for a few days." He said eating still.

Rayne sat down and tasted the food. It tasted great. It was so delicious.

"Where are we exactly?" She asked him after she swallowed her mouthful of eggs.

"Florida, specifically, Miami beach." He said continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Why am I here, and not with Tala and Kai?" she asked him.

"Because I'm keeping you." He plainly stated, his facial expression never changed.

Rayne stared at him wide eyed. "Why on earth would you want to do that?" She asked him.

"Because you're beautiful, and if your friends let you be captured like that, then they don't deserve you." Twilight said looking at her.

Rayne stared at him. Twilight took this moment to lean forward and kiss her on the lips again. Gently grazing his lips over hers. Rayne gasped after she knew what he was doing and pulled back, but he caught her, taking the gasping to his advantage, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Rayne tried to pull back but he had a hold of her neck. He massaged his tongue over hers as he continued to kiss her. She didn't kiss back, instead she bit down on his tongue, which caused it to bleed. She tasted the crimson blood in her mouth as she did so.

"Fuck!" Twilight cursed as he pulled back.

Twilight glared at her but the glare faded and he nodded. He stood up and walked to the sliding glass door.

"I guess I deserve that for forcing myself upon you and keeping you here against your will."

Months and months pass since Rayne was kidnapped. She was able to take walks on the beach, she was able to go anywhere she wanted, and Twilight figured that she just wasn't the same since she was before she was captured. He didn't figure out why she didn't.

Rayne wasn't the same, the thought of Kai rejecting her hurt more than anything she had ever felt. She didn't want to go back just to find out that Kai didn't want to be with her anymore.

That was the reason that Rayne never ran away from Twilight.

Rayne sighed one night as she was sitting on the beach. She watched the sunset; being in America was beautiful, just the sunsets alone were beautiful. Only if she didn't have Kai on her mind 24/7 then shed be fine. She could never stop thinking about him, and what's worse is he never returned her phone calls. She tried and tried to call his cell phone but it was never returned. That's when she started to think that he really didn't want to talk to her.

Rayne sighed when twilight walked behind her and placed his arms around her shoulder. She was getting used to his contact to her, at first it disgusted her knowing that Kai was somewhere out there, but since Kai was continuing to ignore her, she started to like it.

She liked it especially when Twilight played with the back of her neck. It sent shivers down her spine.

Twilight kissed the side of her neck once he pulled the hair out of the way. He gently ran his fingers up and down her spine. She wasn't pregnant and he was thankful. She didn't even have a miscarriage. She was just as normal as normal could be.

Rayne shivered to his touches more. He was starting to arouse her. Usually she would pull away at this feeling, but she figured what would the harm be if she let him touch her more. Since it seemed like she wasn't going to ever see Kai again, it also seemed like he didn't care about her anymore.

Twilight pulled Rayne on his lap. He kissed and nibbled on her neck which earned him some light moans.

Twilight knew that this was the farthest he's gone with her, and wondered how far she would let him go. He moved the caresses to her front, starting from her shoulders moving down her chest. He palmed her breasts, which made Rayne shudder and moan a little louder. Rayne gasped and shook with his touching. Using his other hand, he took her other breast in his hand and started to roll her nipple between his fingers. Rayne laid her head against his shoulder and moaned again. Twilight continued to torture her like this, he never stopped.

Turning her around so he could get full view of her face, her brow was sweaty and her body was shaking lightly. Twilight claimed her lips again, once he got her to moan. He slipped his tongue past her lips and started to play with hers. Rayne was startled at this but didn't pull away or bite him. She did the complete opposite of what he thought she would do. She kissed him back.

She brought her hands up to his neck and ran her fingers through his purple hair. It was so soft. Twilight knew then that he had her. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to the house; they never broke the heated kiss. He carried her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed.

Rayne let him do what he wanted; she was so caught up in the moment that Kai never ran through her head. She was still mad that he never called her back that she didn't care what Twilight was doing to her.

Twilight ran his hands up her smooth pale stomach and under her bra, he was playing with her breasts that way. He couldn't believe that she was allowing him to do this, but hell he wasn't complaining. Rayne moaned every time he would pinch her hard nipples, and she would shudder every time that he rolled them around his thumb and forefinger.

Letting one hand roam down her stomach and into her pants, he slipped his fingers within her moist folds. Which earned him a well worked for moan. She was wet, extremely wet.

(Again, if you want me to do the lemon, then tell me I'll write it later and send it to you just tell me your email address)

Later that night Rayne woke up in Twilights naked arms. She was for once in these few months happy again; the light came back to her eyes. The sex was slow and wonderful, not rushed like when she was with Kai had always been. Rayne cuddled up into his arms more.

A/N twist of events huh? Oh aint I evil? Okies remember seven reviews from different people! Or I'll stop this! bye


	19. Chapter Eighteen

_**White Tiger of Dreams**_

Chapter 18 

(**_A/N Hey all thanks for the reviews, but you were one short from my lovely limit. Instead of deleting this story, I'm going to make a short chapter._**

_**I'm just going to call my self-wtod at the end of my stories so you know it's originally from me okies? Thanks to all those who did review, I'm still not letting my seven reviews down, people review; I want seven new reviews from SEVEN DIFFERENT! People this time. **_

Yes I love my reviewers that I do have, but I want seven different… So people review, and those who did review thank you! Tell your friends about this story please? So I don't end up getting frustrated from it and taking it off.

Alright guys, I'm going to start a thing, where I will make a hidden chapter at the end, and when I feel like completing this story, I will send the alternate ending to that person who reviews the most! So I hope this will get you to review this story and stay with it more…

Here's the competition.

Marni (1)

Foamy (5)

Talaandkailuver (6)

Fireangeltears (12)

Flamesoffury (2)

Tikytikytavvi 101 (6)

Mortal Kombat (5)

Tada (1)

Demolitiongal (1)

Tiffany (1) (who is my nine-year-old cuz.. o.o I have a nine year old family member reading this thing… what's this world coming to?)

Tse (1)

Tracy Ann (1)

Marisaxkai(and her sister) (1)

And finally the first person to ever review my story

Beebo shanks (1)

Thank you all for reviewing, I hope that you continue to review my story, and I hope that I can get some newbies to review. Since so far Fireangeltears is my most reviewed person, you all better catch up, and Fireangeltears, I hope you continue to review my story, and continue to read it. I enjoy having you like it, and I enjoy all of you reading and reviewing my story

Italicized means what they are doing.

Regular means what they are thinking

And "…" means what they are thinking.

THANK YOU ALL!

Chapter 18

Kai sighed and laid his head on the coffee table. He had been receiving Rayne's calls, but since he was on the run from the college, he couldn't answer them, and risk her being caught. Hell he couldn't risk himself being caught right now. Tala and Kai were under immediate care, and they had to watch out for whom they talk to, what they do and when they do it. They couldn't risk being caught again.

Kai was afraid that Rayne would hate him for not returning her calls, but he wasn't really allowed to turn on his cell phone because the men at the college could trace him if they really wanted to. That was if they had his cell phone number. He had hoped that they didn't. No one knew that he had it except Rayne and Tala.

Kai turned his cell on the few times to see who called, but other then that he never had it on. He really wasn't taking the chance to be tracked. He didn't think he could live with his self if he got Tala caught again.

He wasn't sure what they were going to do about Rayne, Tala never said. Now a days, Tala really never says anything, he just sits around the apartment that they rented in a fake name and using a fake I.D.

Rayne stopped calling Kai noticed. And then is when he realized that he really needed to call her back. But the moment that Kai turned on his cell phone Tala walked into the room and seen him with it. Within seconds the cell phone was plucked from his hands and smashed on the ground. Tala was glaring at Kai with a fierceness that he had never in his life seen from his friend.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Get us fucking killed?" Tala hissed at Kai.

Tala walked to the door and locked it; he walked to the slider and locked that also. Pulling the blinds shut and turning off the television. Tala walked all over the house, turning this off and closing that.

Tala wasn't going to take any chances, Kai had probably ruined their hiding place by turning on his cell phone, and now the men from the college were coming to get them. It would have to come to hell and high water before he would ever let himself be captured.

He cared for Kai, but being caught again would be bull. Tala did all he could to keep Kai alive and safe, and the bastard had to blow it by having to turn on his cell phone. Like hell he was going to be captured.

Tala wouldn't turn back and get Kai if it came to it. This time, it would be Kai's fault, not Tala's.

Tala didn't know what he was going to do about Rayne, he trusted Twilight to have her safe, but he really wasn't thinking of what the man would do to her.

Tala really didn't care anymore. She was a grown woman, and she really didn't need to know where they were. Cause if she did know where they were, she probably would have ended up telling the people from the college if they ever captured her again. He had no trust in her, she might have been Kai's screw toy, but that was all.

Tala may of talked to her once in a while, but he didn't care about her, he really didn't even pay attention to her. She was just there; sometimes she even got in his way, and annoyed him. Especially when she deliberately goes behind his back and does something that he told her not to do, like go to Kai the first time he was abducted.

Hell it was her fault that he was being attacked like he was. The men at the college didn't want him with her, and she kept returning to him, and if a girl keeps coming back, Kai can't say no.

Tala couldnt care about her, he wasn't going to care about her if it was the last thing he was going to do. He was going to get his friend, and himself safe; before he worried about the whore of a girl.

Ok, that's the end of that chapter. I'm sorry, I haven't wrote that lemon for those who wanted it. V.V been busy…

Thanks again

wtod


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Unshed Tears 

_**Chapter 19**_

_**A/N Thank you all for reviewing. So as of right now, here are the standards…**_

_**WOOT TALANDKAILUVER IS STILL IN THE LEAD, SO FAR SHE'S GOING TO WIN THAT ALTERNATIVE ENDING. WOOHOO! OKIES SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OR YOU MIGHT LOOSE TO HER!**_

_**Marni (1)**_

_**Foamy (6)**_

_**Talaandkailuver (7)**_

_**Fireangeltears (12)**_

_**Flamesoffury (2)**_

_**Tikytikytavvi 101 (6)**_

_**Mortal Kombat (5)**_

_**Tada (1)**_

_**Demolitiongal (1)**_

_**Tiffany (1) (who is my nine-year-old cuz.. o.o I have a nine year old family member reading this thing… what's this world coming to?)**_

_**Tse (1)**_

_**Tracy Ann (2) and no you didn't review more than two times Tracy, cause that's all I got. If you don't believe me, look at it yourself. I love you . don't kill me. I just looked it up again, and only counted one review. Sorry. Not that I don't appreciate your one review! Cause I do! I appreciate it more than anything!**_

_**Marisaxkai (and her sister) (1)**_

_**Woot Adding some more people to this**_

_**Moon Phases (1)**_

_**Kai4life (1)**_

_**Tae Yeon I'm (1) Yeah I know that I am mean, that's why you all love me so much, and that's why you want me to continue my story. Cause I'm mean and your hooked on it. That or your just being nice, but Fireangeltears is really hooked. Again so far she's in the lead! WOOT FOR YOU!**_

_**And finally the first person to ever review my story**_

_**Beebo shanks (1)**_

_**Anyways on to chapter uh… (looks up at the beginning so she can remember what chapter it is) oh yeah duh (curses herself for having her normal one a day blonde moment.) Chapter 19**_

_**CHAPTER 19**_

Rayne woke up in Twilight's arms. She was happy and content, but she was feeling lonely. She missed Kai, but he was the jackass that never returned her phone calls. She couldn't stand Kai; he was driving her insane. She didn't understand what she did to make him not even return her phone call. She missed having his arms around her, Twilight was nice, but she loved Kai. She didn't love Twilight. Hell Twilight kept her against her will, now it's not so much against her will as it is that she's pissed off at Kai.

Rayne sighed and looked away out the window at the ocean. Just about that time though, Twilight rolled over and draped his arm around her waist. He moved into the spooning position, cuddling her close to him. Rayne sighed and nuzzled her cheek against his. She was really beginning to miss Kai. She missed his scent especially after they slept together.

She missed the way he would nuzzle her cheek after they had sex. She missed the way he would cuddle her when he woke up the next morning. She missed everything about him, but unfortunately, he was in Europe, and she was in the United States of America.

_She decided that she was going to have to wait till he returned her calls, cause maybe he lost his cell phone or something. She was going to wait for him. _

_Meanwhile_

_Kai had written down her cell phone number thankfully. So he could call her the next time that he got the chance. He didn't want her running to Germany to get to him, cause that would endanger his and her life. Plus that would piss Tala off more because that would of meant that Kai had disappointed him once again._

_Flashback_

_A nine-year-old Kai and a nine-year-old Tala were walking through the mall. It was Tala's birthday tomorrow, and Kai really didn't know what to get his friend. He decided to pick up a wolf figurine for his friend, since Tala had loved wolfs. Tala had mentioned to Kai before that he didn't really want a birthday present and that Kai shouldn't get him one. Also Kai knew that they weren't really allowed anything in the abbey besides their beyblade and also their clothes. _

_Kai bought wrapping paper, and some tape to tape up the present. _

_The next day, during practice, Kai gave Tala his birthday present. Tala was happy once he opened it, but once Boris found out that he had it, he smashed it, and sent Tala through vigorous trainings, and whipped him for a week. When Tala came back he blew up on Kai_

"I told you not to give me anything!"_ Tala said to Kai_

"But you're my friend, I wanted to get you something." _Kai replied_

"Don't ever get me anything for my birthday again! You disappoint me Kai! You deliberately disobeyed me!" _Tala spat at Kai. _

_Since Tala's a year older than Kai, Kai looked up to him, and really felt sorry for his older friend. Tala didn't talk to Kai for a month afterwards. _

_End flashback_

_Kai shook his head and placed it on the wall behind him. He wondered how long Tala would be mad at him this time. But he had to find a way to talk to Rayne. He did love her with all of his heart, and he hoped that she would wait for his call._

_Meanwhile _

_Rayne sat on the beach again, it was almost dark out. The sky was the normal light blue before twilight. She sighed and placed her head in her hands. She was becoming confused; she missed Kai and loved him. But she was now developing feelings for Twilight. She hated being away from Kai, but the holes were filling with Twilight being there all the time for her. _

_Twilight had been there to get her out of the prison that she was in, of course Kai was there, but he was captured himself. Twilight never gave her the cold shoulder, but he was missing some nights. He had to go rescue other people from the prison that he had rescued her in. _

_Twilight walked out onto the deck, he had noticed that Rayne wasn't in the house, and figured that she went outside and sat on the beach like she normally does when there is something on her mind. Twilight was right. There on the beach sat Rayne, but this time it looked like something was really eating at her mind. Something didn't seem right, she really was zoning out more than usual. She had a distant look, and her features showed that she was sad. Her shoulders were drooped and her head was resting in her hands. _

_Twilight leaned on the banister and watched her; her shoulders rose and fell with a rather large sigh. He wondered if he should go and talk to her. But that might make it worse, since he didn't know what was on her mind. _

**Ok there is your chapter rather short but hell who cares not me! I got a massive writers cramp and it's cramping my style. So Im not really in the mood. Lol lata!**

**Wtod**


	21. Chapter Twenty

Unshed Tears

Chapter Twenty

A/N remember all I don't own beyblade, or any of the beyblade characters. I keep forgetting to write that. But I do own Twilight and Rayne and all the other characters that I create! So you can't use them! Well actually Twilight is a friend of mine, so I really don't own him, just like saying that I do XD Lol okies. Here's the new statistics.

**Marisaxkai (2)** _sorry I can't say you reviewed at those chapters because I am going by_

_What the reviews were. I can't go by what you said. Now you can review _

_At each chapter if you want. But I can't cheat. And who ever wins the _

_Alternate ending, then they can decide if they want me to post it on then that, I can't send it out to other people, cause that's cheating. _

**Marni (2)**

**Neoguyfan (1)**

**FireAngelTears (15)**

**Talaandkailuver (8)**

**Flames of Fury (6)**

**Untouchable (1)**

**Tracy Ann (2)**

**Silver Wolf (1)**

**Moon Phases (1)**

**Kai4life (1)**

**Tae Yeon I'm (1)**

**Tikytikytavvi101 (1)**

**Mortal Kombat (5)**

**Tada (1)**

**Demolitiongal (1)**

**Tiffany (1) **_wow to have my cuz read this… my nine-year-old cuz is reading a mature _

_Story! What is this world coming to? XD lol kidding._

**Tse (1)**

**And finally to the first person to review my story, I don't know if this person is still reading it cause they haven't reviewed!**

**Beebo Shanks (1)**

**Ok FIREANGELTEARS is in the lead, so if you want the alternate ending, you have to review more. She hasn't reviewed all my chapters so you can still beat her. Fireangeltears I suggest if you want to win this you better review the other chapters that you didn't. If there is a tie, then I will send the chapter to those who the tie is between. Remember to leave your email addresses if you are not a member of Of get an account. Just because you have an account doesn't mean that you have to write a fanfic, it's just easier for the writers to contact ya.**

**Ok here's chapter 20 woo hoo! **

Tala watched as Kai walked into the room, all his life he had been crushing on Kai, all his life he had watched Kai from afar, he tried to be supportive with Kai and his many girlfriends, but he always felt lonely when Kai walked in with another bitch. Not this time, not this time was he going to let Kai slip through his fingers. He's glad that Rayne wasn't with them anymore, he's glad that she's with another male, cause after your with Kai, you usually want more sex, and since Kai's not around, Tala assumed that she slept with that guy who kidnapped her. Now his only problem was, to get Kai to realize that he had feelings for him.

_Tala knew just how to do that too. Tala walked up behind his friend and started to massage his shoulders. Since Kai had sat down upon the chair, Tala could get easy access to his friend. _

_Kai looked up at his friend and raised his eyebrow _

"What are you doing?"_ He asked his friend_

"You have been under a lot of stress lately and I figured you must be sore." _Tala smiled. _

_Kai raised his eyebrow again, but did enjoy the massage, soon Tala was moving down his front but Kai was too relaxed to realize what his friend was doing. Tala went farther and farther south, till he reached Kai's manhood. Kai gasped when Tala slipped his hand down Kai's extremely baggy pants, and started to stroke him. Tala shed him by planting a gentle kiss on his lips. Kai was stunned; he never knew his friend was like that. That his friend liked other men. That his friend liked him. Kai moaned again when Tala squeezed his hardening length. Kai was big, but Tala was bigger then Kai. Tala was becoming erect just thinking about the things he could and would do to his friend. _

_If Tala had anything to do with it, they would go all the way tonight. And hopefully Tala could get Kai to forget about Rayne, so he could keep him all to himself. _

_Kai's weeping erection was pulsating with his heart beat as pre cum streamed down it onto Tala's hand. _

"Tala!" _Kai groaned as he was about to release. _

_Just then, Tala released Kai, and slipped his hand out of the others pants. Kai whimpered and started to move his hand down to please himself to release, but Tala had other intentions. Tala grabbed Kai's hands and held them steady in place_

"Tala please!"_ He groaned_

"Please what?" _Tala smirked._

"Do something or let me do something!" _Kai whimpered. _

_Kai's whimpering brought Tala close to releasing himself. He was already about to just by thinking of what he was going to do to Kai. Also the scent of Kai was driving his mind insane. Tala placed his fingers to his lips and licked off Kai's pre. _

_Tala smirked and pulled Kai up. Kai whimpered when his erection pressed against his pants. _

"Tala, this hurts."_ Kai said with a painful tone._

"Don't worry love, it wont after a minute." _Tala said as he pushed Kai upon the couch. Tala crawled over Kai and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Kai helped Tala pull them off of him along with his boxers. Kai groaned when Tala went down and took him into his mouth. The pleasure that Tala was giving Kai was intense, the minute that Tala began sucking upon Kai, Kai released. His seed washing into Tala's mouth. Tala groaned, and sucked more, wanting more the taste was unbelievable. Kai moaned and cummed a second time. Tala had enough, he had to be inside Kai, he had to feel his love around him, and he needed to release himself. _

_Tala stripped his clothes off and took Kai and flipped him over, Tala positioned himself against Kai's rear entrance. Kai moaned when he felt the head of Tala's length penetrate him. _

_A/N haha I'm leaving you off here XD _


	22. Chapter TwentyOne

Unshed Tears

Chapter 21

A/N Hey all I'm back, and believe me I wish I would be able to type a little better, good news, I graduated high school, and now I am going to be going to college real soon. My grandpa got a new kitten it's about ten weeks old. At the moment it's sitting upon my stomach mewing at me cause I wont pet it cause I'm typing. So it's cleaning it's self. I'm sorry if I don't update too much, it's because I'm having a massive writers cramp and this cat wont let me type. If I am not petting him, he meows at me, and after a while it gets annoying.

I am going to add this cat into this story somewhere. Just don't know where yet. Lol.

**Alright onto business, if you don't want me to do the alternate ending for the person who reviews the most tell me. I don't want to make it unfair to everyone else. So I need polls. Tell me if you like the Idea, or no. Okies? Thanks!**

**Heres the stats and the cat just ran away somewhere….. **

**Marisaxkai (3)**

**Marni (3)**

**Neoguyfan (1)**

**FireAngelTears (16)**

**Talaandkailuver (9)**

**Flames of Fury (7)**

**Untouchable (1)**

**Tracy Ann (2)**

**Silver Wolf (1)**

**Moon Phases (1)**

**Kai4life (1)**

**Tae Yeon I'm (1)**

**Tikytikytavvi101 (1)**

**Mortal Kombat (5)**

**Tada (1)**

**Demolitiongal (1)**

**Tiffany (1)** _wow to have my cuz read this… my ten-year-old cuz is reading a mature _

_Story! What is this world coming to? XD lol kidding._

**Tse (1)**

**xoOBlackDragonOox**** (1)**

**And finally to the first person to review my story, I don't know if this person is still reading it cause they haven't reviewed!**

**Beebo Shanks (1)**

Again, you guys know you can review for EVERY chapter if you wanted to, that's if you want to keep this whole contest going! Please help me get to 100 reviews! That would be a new record for me! Remember review!

Tala penetrated Kai with his long length. Kai moaned loudly as Tala pressed further and further into his tight depts.

_Gasping and moaning; Kai dug his nails into the bed below himself. He never felt pleasure like this before. He was never mounted by anyone, especially a guy. This was the first time he was with a guy, and probably will be his last. He hoped anyways. He wasn't really gay. But he did enjoy the pleasure his friend was putting him through. _

_Tala shoved his length further and harder into Kai, thrusting back and forth into his tightness. Kai climaxed and released again, which caused his walls to squeeze Tala and milk him. Tala soon climaxed and ejected his warm milky seed into Kai's lower regions. Tala collapsed onto Kai afterwards. _

_meanwhile_

_Rayne sighed and laid on the sand. She was content just being in the sun, and being able to be outside. She had already gone swimming earlier, and her hair was wet from the water. _

_Her black hair shined in the sunlight that was dancing off of her beautiful face, and since it was setting, it created a lighted outline around her body. Little did she know, or care, but Twilight was watching her from the kitchen window as he prepared dinner. _

She looks like an angel… _Twilight thought to himself as he gazed at her back. _

_He was making steaks that night, he also had a surprise for Rayne once she entered the house. He had bought her a 8 week old tabby cat. It was a male; he had black stripes and gray fur. He had four white socks on his feet. A pure white, and also he had a white muzzle neck, and stomach to his rear end. _

_Rayne smiled and let the warmth of the sun dance across her features. She was actually happy. She was content without a care in the world. Though she did miss school, she really liked the break, but she was still wondering what was up with Kai. _

_The sunset was beautiful. The colour scheme was perfect, the perfect blues fading into a light purple, reds and oranges danced across the sky along with the other colours. Also a beautiful pink faded from the reds. With the bright sun setting upon the horizon it was all so very perfect._

_If only she could see this with her first love, instead of here in the U.S. She liked it here with Twilight, but she did miss Kai, even though her and Twilight did have sex; and it was no where near meaningless, she did miss Kai's caresses, his light touch across her body, his smile only he let her see. And the way he would just make her heart flutter every time those soft lips touched hers._

_But she couldn't ask for a more beautiful sunset. It was the best she has seen in well… Forever! She loved it, and she knew that she would remember it for the rest of her life. _

_Twilight let the crab and the lobster to boil as he walked outside to visit his beautiful Rayne. He smiled as he walked behind her noting that she didn't notice him. She was too captivated by the sunset to even realize that he was behind her, well that was until he touched both of her shoulders and said boo in a quiet voice next to her ear. _

_Rayne jumped a few feet and screamed loudly. It was so loud that it hurt Twilights ears. Rayne turned around and fell backwards into the sand, noticing that it was only Twilight, she was going to get back at him for scaring the living hell out of her. _

_Rayne gave Twilight a mean death glare but let it soften up when his facial expression changed to pure sorrow. He didn't mean to scare her that much and he bowed his head when he realized that he did. His shoulders slumped in sadness. _

_Rayne walked up to him and lightly kissed his forehead. She knew he was sorry but he was too upset to say he was sorry. Twilight was one who wore his emotions on his sleeve, if he was sad, then his facial expression and the way he held himself showed it, if he was happy well his face beamed with joy. You could always tell his emotions just by either looking at his face or body motions, or his eyes. _

_Twilight looked up at her, his eyes showed that he was truly sorry and that he wasn't faking it. It hurt him that she glared at him; it meant that he had done something to her that he didn't want to do. He didn't mean to scare her that much, just didn't really think about it much when he walked up behind her. _

_Rayne kissed him, and he happily returned the kiss. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Twilight broke the kiss though "_I'm sorry."_ He said as he kissed her again. Rayne nodded in acceptance, telling him in her own way that she forgave him. Twilight picked her up by her ass and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her back to the house and kissed her at the same time, kissing her deeply all the way back to the kitchen. He had to check up on his dinner so he didn't ruin it. _

_It was done once he got back in the house. He turned off the pot of boiling water and set Rayne on the counter. Kissing her one more time, he pulled out a big plate and took the lobster and crab out of the water. Since it was fresh, this dinner was going to be great. _

_The kitten was hidden somewhere where Rayne would never look, he was going to bring it out later when they completed dessert. _

_Twilight de shelled the seafood and placed the steaming hot meat of the two lobsters and the two crabs on the plate, he took his shrimp scampi off of the burner and placed it on the plates with the crab and lobster. Twilight smiled and set the two plates on the table, and lit two candles that were set up on the table also. He walked to the entertainment center and put in a soft slow song. He walked back to the kitchen and grabbed the melted butter out of the microwave and set it on the table also. _

_The table was set up so he was sitting across from her, two candles were lit in front of each of them, and a bottle of red wine was in the middle in a bucket of ice, two wine glasses were off to the side of their plates as the silverware was placed in it's correct place. A napkin waiting for them two on their seats. Twilight made her a candle lit dinner. _

_Twilight walked back to Rayne, he picked her up and kissed her as he took her to her seat. Gently setting her down upon her chair he moved the napkin and undid it placing it lightly in her lap. He took her hand and kissed it gently. _

"A beautifully candle lit dinner for a beautiful young woman."_ He said as he took his seat. Rayne smiled at twilight, never has anyone been so nice to make her dinner like this, let alone candle lit. Twilight pulled out the wine and popped the top, he poured some into her glass and some into his. _

_After they ate the delicious dinner, Twilight walked out of the room only to reenter moments later with the kitten. Around the kittens neck was a red ribbon._

_Rayne awed and smiled kissing Twilight. She kissed him once more before he handed her the kitten._

"Here you go. I know you get lonesome sometimes when I am at work, so here's something to keep you company." _He said as he hugged her. _

_Rayne took the kitten and nuzzled it a little bit, the little kitten mewed and licked her nose. She smiled and kissed Twilight. She played with the kitten for a little bit before it fell asleep, finding a box to put it in so it can sleep, she made up a bed for it, put two bowels into the box, one for food and one for water. She smiled and turned to Twilight. She walked up to him, and jumped upon his waist, wrapping her legs around it once more. She kissed him and he took her to bed where they had wonderful sex. _


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

Unshed Tears

Chapter 22

Ok all, I am stopping the contest; so if you want the alternate ending after I complete the story, email me and tell me so. I'll send it once I complete the story. I'm sorry, I thought it was a good idea but it wasn't. Well it did get me eighty reviews. I love each and every one of you for reviewing and since you did review, and have been reviewing; I give each and every one of you a BIG COOKIE! OH AND ANOTHER THING, IF IF FORGOT TO SEND YOU THE LEMON FOR THE TWO CHAPTERS TELL ME! CAUSE I'm SO SORRY IF I DID! JUST EMAIL ME AND TELL ME REMEMBER IS MY EMAIL ADDRESS. LATERS AND ENJOY YOUR CHAPTER! IT IS ACTUALLY GOING TO BE QUITE BIGGER AND LONGER THAN THE REST CAUSE MY WRITERS BLOCK IS KINDA LIFTING. SO YEAH.. OH AND HALF OF THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE DONE WITH MY EYES CLOSED CAUSE I'm FALLING ASLEEP. LOL.

Chapter 22 

_Kai frowned when he looked in the mirror. What had he just done with his best friend? He just had sex with Tala, and not once during their little shindig did he think about Rayne. Was he loosing his feelings towards her? Was he falling for Tala, or did he just not want to be with her anymore._

_He was beginning to think that he did love her, but he needed something different. Kai never really kept long relationships, the longest one he ever had was a month. This three month thing is really cutting into his dating life. But maybe since he doesn't want to date again, that that means that she is his one. The one he's going to ask to be his wife in the future. He hoped that she was still going to be around when he does get old, he hoped that she would help him bring his grandfather down right in front of his nose. _

_Kai stared up at the ceiling, he loved the sex that him and Tala shared, but he felt bad about not staying with only Rayne. But she didn't have to know, what they did was between them, and only them. _

_Besides it's not like it was going to happen again, it's not like Kai was actually gay, he wasn't. He loves girls and he was going to stay with them and not give them up for a guy that wants to date him. No one knew that he was bi, they all assume that he was straight. Only Tala knew that he was bi and he didn't really care either, cause Tala is bi too. Tala would deal with a woman but since he doesn't really want to, he doesn't have to. _

_Kai didn't even think that Rayne knew he was bi, but it didn't matter if she knew or not, cause Tala wasn't going to let him call her any time soon. That was why he had to think of a plan. He had to find a way to get a hold of Rayne so he didn't lose her. He did love her! And he needed to find a way to call her so he could tell her that, so she would wait for him to return to her. But the only thing he knew about her, was that she as in the United States of America._

MEANWHILE 

Rayne rubbed her eyes; she was snuggled against Twilight and she was extremely comfortable. Twilight wrapped his arms around her stomach and held onto her tight in his sleep. His purple hair was fanned out on the pillow beneath him. She was laying on his chest.

_Rayne took her fingers and ran it through Twilights hair. It was so soft and shiny. Even though she had long hair herself, she couldn't ever get enough of his hair. The unusual colour of it also caught her attention. _

_Twilight smiled and kissed her, she didn't know he was awake, but he had been since she first woke up. Rayne kissed him back; she was starting to develop feelings towards him, and she hoped that he was feeling the same way towards her. But she figured that if he was letting her stay with him, then he had to have felt something towards her. Normal people don't let some strange girl that they rescue stay with them. They usually have the girl go back to where she lived. _

_Well they would unless all they were after was the sex, and if that were the question, then she wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Yes they did sleep together a lot, but there were nights where they just cuddled before they fell asleep. There were nights where they just laid in each other's presence._

_That was how she knew that he wasn't only keeping her for the sex, and the kitten last night, and the candle lit dinner was the way she knew. No normal man who was only keeping a female for sex would of wasted their time with the dinner, and buying a kitten, they would of just took her to bed and not wasted any time before they fucked. _

_Rayne snuggled her head against his neck and smiled. She really did feel comfortable in his arms. He wrapped both of his arms around her, making sure she was as close to him as humanly possible. _

_Rayne smiled. She was comfortable and happy. But a part of her did miss Kai, and she was wondering what ever happened to him. She stopped calling him because she knew he wasn't going to return her phone call._

_Rayne sighed, she had to get up, she was not one to really be able to sit in bed for hours on end, she wanted to get a shower, and then go swimming. Or she should just go swimming, then take the shower once she got back. She got up and walked to the closet, pulling out the rather small swimming suit that Twilight had bought for her, and putting it on. She looked at Twilight before she walked out of the room, grabbing her sun tan lotion, and a towel. She walked into the living room to see her little kitten still asleep. She put some more milk in it's bowel and some food in it before she walked out of the house._

_She had a little table on the beach that she could put the things on while she went swimming, so she didn't have to worry about the white sand getting into her stuff. _

_Twilight sat up cold, he didn't have Rayne next to him keeping him warm. He watched her on the beach walking out to the water through his kitchen window. He was a little horny still from the night before. He smirked and walked out of the house, since he had a privet beach he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him in the nude. Nor did he care if anyone did. Rayne didn't see him as he came into the water and snuck up behind her. This time he wasn't going to say boo or anything cause he didn't want to scare her. _

_He wrapped his arms around her stomach and kissed her neck lightly. "_good morning."_ He said lightly into her ear. "_good morning to you too"_ she said back to him. _

_Twilight pressed his hard length against her back, she knew he was excited when she left anyways she seen it, but how long was it going to take him to get up out of bed and follow her. She wasn't big on doing it in the ocean so she turned around and looked at him_

"not here"_ she said before diving into the water out of his grasp. Twilight shook his head, he hoped she didn't think that all he wanted her was for the sex, cause he didn't, it was just, she was so good, and when she left him this morning, it had made him want her more. The need passed through the night, and he still needed to feel her wet slick walls around him, he needed to kiss those delicate lips, and he needed to feel her full round breasts in his hands. _

_His body screamed at him to get her but he knew she didn't like doing anything in the water, he had tried this once before. He found where she came up and captured her in his arms, picking her up bridal style and carrying her to his room. They were both sopping wet but he didn't care. He layed her on the bed, and took off her bikini. Leaving the beautiful girl he had fallen in love with naked on his bed, he leaned down between her legs and spread them so he could get better access to her sweet spot. She smelled like the salt from the ocean, and something sweet he couldn't put his finger on at the moment._

_Rayne moaned when he inserted his tongue inside of her, and shook with pleasure as he attacked her mound. She was feeling so good right now. Rayne moaned and gasped when he finally brought her to release. He licked up everything that she had to offer and removed his head from her. Moving back up to her face, he kissed those damned lips that he was fantasizing about before he caught her. _

_Twilight inserted himself deep within her folds, yielding at first to let her get accustomed to his incredible length. He started to thrust inside of her, feeling her walls squeeze around him. She moaned his name quietly as he picked up the pace. Twilight leaned down and captured her nipple between his teeth and sucked upon it. She moaned louder and dug her nails into his shoulder. She had done that before so it didn't really bother him. _

_He brought her to release a few minutes after, but continued to plunge into her till he filled her with his overly reproductive seed. _

"shit!" _Rayne cursed when she remembered that he hadn't used protection, and she hadn't used birth control since she left Russia. Twilight looked at her for a minute not realizing what the matter was, then he realized it. His eyes widened and then closed. He wasn't that absentminded ever! He never forgot that one extremely important detail! Every time they had slept together, he had used a condom, but why was this time different? Why did he forget? Usually he checks and double checks to make sure the condoms on right and it's not broken or something. _

_But this time he didn't. This one time he forgot, and he prayed to god that she didn't get pregnant. "_I am so sorry!"_ he said quietly, his conscious eating him out so much it was about to bring him to tears. "_Rayne, if something comes out of this, I swear I will be there with you and the baby. I wont leave you. I promise!"_ he said as a few stray tears that he couldn't keep held inside fell down his flawless cheeks. His eyes were glossy, and sorrowfull. He did mean every word that he said, and she knew it. Rayne smiled at him and kissed him. "_I know you will. But lets hope nothing happens, cause I don't want kids right now."_ She said to him smiling, trying to liven up the air around them. _

_Kai sighed, he didn't know what to do. And not knowing what was happening to Rayne was driving him insane. He didn't even know if she was still alive anymore, since she stopped calling him. Maybe something was wrong, that was why she kept calling him, but he didn't get the chance to call her back cause mr slave driver wouldn't even let him out of the house. Tala walked up behind Kai and placed his arms around the taller boys waist. Kai leaned his head back against his shoulder, he was getting used to Tala touching him, and he was even getting used to having sex with Tala. At least he wasn't being deprived as he was before. He actually needed sex and at first that was the reason why he was seeing Rayne. Cause she was a little virgin that he needed to conquer. He questioned his "love" for her just as he questioned her "love" towards him. It probably was just lust, and all she wanted him for was his lovely trust fund that she didn't know he had. But he didn't think that she didn't know he had it. It was just like everyone else who knew him, they all wanted his money. Well with exception of Tala behind him. All Tala wanted was him, his mind his heart and his love. Which he wasn't sure if he could even return that. _

_He didn't love Tala, but he knew that Tala loved him. Tala has loved him ever since the first time they kissed._

_Kai smiled and kissed Tala's neck as he sat there. Tala was extremely comfortable, but what was making him go insane was that Tala was moving his hand down to Kai's cock. Tala slipped his hand into Kai's pants, and started to stroke Kai. Kai moaned in pleasure as his friend stroked his throbbing member. Kai gasped as Tala gripped it a little too rough, but he had to get used to it, Tala did it every they had sex. Every time Tala touched his friend, it was rough. Kai only wished that one time it would be gentle and caring, not rough and quick. _

_He would have to tell his friend that sometime, or lead for once. Which he was thinking that right now, he would love to lead. Kai removed Tala's hand from his length, and turned around kissing his friend. _

_This was going to be great, he was going to have fun with his shorter friend. Kai smirked and pushed Tala down upon the couch that was behind him. Tala looked up at him, but didn't say anything. The dominant look was in his friend's eyes, so he let Kai do what ever he wanted. Kai pulled Tala out of his pants and leaned down to begin to suck upon his length. Tala moaned in pleasure as he buried his hands in his friend's two-toned blue hair. The feeling was great, never before has Tala been on the bottom of this and he was beginning to think he was going to like it. _

This was a longer chapter... hope you enjoyed it.


	24. Chapter Twenty Three

Unshed Tears

Wtod

A/N alright people, I was getting reviews that said that you all wanted more. Well here you go. Though I am about to fall asleep and it's going to suck still since I still have a writers block and a headache.

Kai sighed, he was on top for once, and he was happy, he exploded his hot seed inside his red headed friend, and he actually enjoyed it. However, he wasn't sure if he was going to do it again, he wasn't sure how Tala felt about being on bottom.

"What are you thinking about love?" _Tala asked Kai. _

"Nothing Tala-chan." _Kai said using his nickname he gave Tala. _

_Kai rolled over, and pulled Tala in his warm arms. Kai snuggled against Tala's shoulder and hair, smelling the sweet strawberry smell of his shampoo and the more exotic smell of him. He smelled like something sweet but Kai couldn't put a finger on it. _

_Rayne rolled out of bed. She was frightened, she really didn't want to get pregnant, but if she was she would have to keep it cause she didn't believe in abortion. That's why she used protection. But what made her forget this one time? What made her not remember to double check like Twilight usually does. She didn't know. Hell she didn't know what she was going to do. _

_The door bell rang, and Rayne looked around to see if Twilight was going to answer. Since he wasn't around she would have to. Slipping on a robe, she walked to the door and opened it. _

_Four hands reached out and grabbed her, clutching tightly to her arms. All Rayne was able to do was scream before they hauled her away into their black minivan. _

_Twilight heard the scream and ran out in the living room just in time to see Rayne thrown into the van and the four people climbing in after her and drive away. It happened so fast that he didn't even understand what happened. That was until he realized that she was kidnapped. And she was out of his life now until he found her. _

_Tala looked at his friend. Kai had been staring out the window for three hours, and he was starting to become worried._

"Kai, what's wrong?"_ Tala asked his taller friend._

"Tala, I miss Rayne."_ He finally admitted it to himself. _

_Tala sighed and layed his head on his friends shoulder. He nodded his head lightly so as not to hurt her._

"I can help you find her." _Tala said, finally realizing that his friend wasn't falling for him, that his friend loved her._

_Gods he wished she was killed so he could have Kai all for himself, but alas; she was still alive. And he wished to the gods that once Kai found her, he wouldn't want her any more. _

_Kai stared at his friend wide eyed. "_how_?" he asked him._

"Because I know who took her. Well I know the face and he wasn't discrete about it either_." Tala said bowing his head._

"you mean to tell me all this time you knew she was taken, that you LET her be taken?_" Kai pulled away from Tala. _

"I didn't let him take her, I had no choice, the place was searching for us, and I had to get you out! I couldn't leave you there with them. He said he was going to meet me at the exit and take all of us to safety. But he lied, and he took her. He left a note saying that he was going to keep her and there was nothing we could do about it."

_Tala said through tears. He had upset his love and he knew it, he hoped that after all of this, Kai could forgive him. _

"Why Tala_?" Kai asked. "_Why did you let her be taken?"_ he added_

"Well I didn't let her, but I wanted her to be_." Tala said_

"Why_?" Kai replied dumbfounded. _

"Because I love you_." Tala said through a waterfall of tears. _"I have loved you since we first kissed back in grade school. I loved you since you first hugged me! And I've loved you when we were sent out of the abby, and before they "killed" me I loved you. I thought I lost you and couldn't see you again, I was broken hearted I love you Kai! I love you!"

Kai blinked at his friend, he didn't know that Tala loved him, he thought he was just another one that Tala lusted after, and once this whole thing was over, he thought that Tala was going to dump him.

Not that he cared or anything, he wasn't gay. He was bi and that's all. He preferred women over men, and he was going to get Rayne back if he had to climb through hell and kill the devil to get to her.

He knew it was going to be a hard task, but he knew he had to do something to get her back, he didn't trust that guy that has her. For all he knew she could already be pregnant from him, and he could beat her every ten minutes out of spite.

_Or, the little voice in the back of his head was saying, she doesn't want to come back to you, that's why she wasn't calling anymore, she didn't want you. She didn't want to be near you, and she didn't want to be found._

_Kai couldn't decide which one it was, he couldn't tell if he loved her or not. And he couldn't tell if she loved him._

_Yeah she told him that she did constantly. But did she actually love him or did she just use him for sex and his money. That is what he wasn't sure about._

_Maybe she had called him just to make him think that she cared. Maybe she didn't care at all, just called cause she didn't want him to think that she used him for the sex. _

_But why would she wait for him then? Why would she call back fourteen times? Why? _

_So many questions unanswered and he knew that he just might not find the answer. But he had to look. He had to try and find her. He just had to. If not because he loved her, then because he doesn't want her with that guy. _

_Rayne was dumbfounded, why in the world was she grabbed? And who grabbed her? Who was behind it? And was she ever going to see Twilight or Kai again? _

_She had to escape. She made a plan. _

_Rayne doubled over in pain grasping her stomach tightly. The two guys next to her looked at each other and back at her._

"_Are you ok?" one asked._

"_I'm going to hurl" she yelled_

"_stop the car!" the guy yelled._

_The car screeched to a halt as the men scampered out of it, pulling her along with them. She doubled over like she was going to throw up again, but this time, she swung her feet out and tripped two of the guys that was holding her down, the other two came at her as she elbowed one in the stomach and was thrown down by the other. _

_She got up and smashed her knee in his groin sending the fourth man falling on the ground. Getting to her feet, she ran to the mini van and sped out of sight. She got turned around when she was able to and drove back to Twilights house. _

_Twilight was about to go on a search when the same black van screeched to a stop in front of his house. Twilight ran out the door hoping to kick the holy hell out of the men that attacked Rayne. But instead of finding men, he found Rayne. Running to her he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He was so glad she was ok. He looked at the car and looked at her. _

"We have to go_." He said to her as he grabbed her hand pulling her into the house. He knew that those men were going to be following them soon, and he was sure that she was in danger, just about as much as he was. _

_Twilight packed some bags of clothes, grabbed some things they might need and ran to his car in the garage. _

_Rayne packed her belongings, feminine napkins, her kitten and some cat food and litter. She wasn't going to leave the little thing there to die. She couldn't. She wasn't that cruel. _

_Rayne and Twilight sped towards the city limits, not knowing if anyone was on their tails, not knowing if they were going to be ran off the road or not. Twilight had a full tank of gas, and he had money to buy what ever they needed. He stopped at the bank and withdrew all the money that he had in it. _

_Driving more and more that day, Twilight looked over at Rayne. She was cuddled in a ball on the passenger side seat with the kitten curled in a ball on her side. She was a beauty when she slept. And that kitten added the sweetness towards her that would make anyone just stop to say aw. She was the human that held his heart in the palm of her hands. _

_Twilight sighed and sped up, a red car had been following him for some time now, so he had a thought of who it was. He knew that who ever it was, they were not going to get Rayne, at least not till he was dead. Which wasn't going to be any time soon. He hoped…_

_Wtod_


	25. NOT A CHAPTER!

NOT A CHAPTER!

Sorry guys I know it's been forever since I have posted another chapter. I thank you for being so patient with me. I'm in the process of writing one however. Lol I know I know hurry up but I am very very busy with work and school and my boyfriend I really don't have much time on my hands w/o the boyfriend. XD lol and he said that he was really busy. We both are. We both are college students and we both are working part time jobs with full time hours XD so the jobs can screw us over XD either way thank you for waiting, just wanted to tell you that a chapter is on the way.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey you readers! Sorry I have not posted a chapter in so long o.o I am in college now and working almost full time. But hey patience is a virtue right? looks around and sees angry glares. o.O please don't hurt the author! I am still trying to work on chapters. And will have them to you asap. Thanks again for being my trusty readers! Love you all! WTOD


End file.
